Wings of Reformation
by Duelgundam
Summary: When the "Ultimate Coordinator" is pulled from his world, how will he react to the new one he finds himself in? And how will his actions change the course of events? Note: Only canon pairings. All update dates are in GMT 8. Rated "T" until further notice. Notice: on break. Next update: TBD
1. Prologue

Hello, Duelgundam here.

This is pretty much my first fanfic here (that I'm actually WILLING to post), so i'm uploading this to "test the waters", so to speak.

As you figured from the tags, this is indeed a Gundam SEED and Gundam 00 crossover. But, well...I'm still figuring out how to work this storyline, so bear with me for a bit.

A side note(or rather, a heads-up warning), i'm more of a casual writer, so I'll write out a story whenever I get the inspiration. So **DON'T** expect regular updates. this is your first, and only, warning. At fastest: I'll maybe update every two months. At slowest: Well, expect a drought.

Now, onto the important notes!

Speech:

Talking: "Hello."

Whispering: " _Hello._ "

Thought: ' _Hello_.'

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.(that's an obvious given.)

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Prologue

Cosmic Era 71

September 27

Jachin Due, Lagrange 5

"I HAVE A WORLD I WANT TO PROTECT!" Kira Yamato exclaimed, as he charges at Rau Le Creuset and his Providence, with the beam javelin in hand. Fueled by the loss of those he thought precious, he charges at the enemy before him, closing in enough to take out the Providence's right hand, taking the beam rifle with it.

"Tch." Rau clicked his tongue, as he lost the last handheld weapon on the Providence. But he still had some DRAGOON pods left, and fired at the Freedom, hoping to slow it down for a finishing blow. The pods hit the Freedom head on, taking out the head unit, but the second pod missed the cockpit, and damaged the left side vent instead. He thought that the damage would at least force the damned brat to slow down, giving him the chance to rid the world of the Ultimate Coordinator.

He thought wrong.

As Kira pushed forward, and got ever closer to the Providence, Rau started to panic. As an experienced soldier, Rau knew full well that emotions like that could cost a soldier his life, but even he could not help but start fearing his impending death, at the hands of A BOY, no less.

No, he couldn't let that happen. He thought to himself: ' _I can't die here! Not at this stage!_ ', as that very thought flowed through his mind, he threw everything he had left at the brat, but none of his shots could connect. He had lost his focus, and in turn, couldn't maintain full control of even two of the last pods he had. Finally, the Freedom's last attack had connected, and pierced the chest of the Providence, straight through the cockpit, and caving it in.

But it was too late. Yakin Due's self-destruct sequence kicked in, and the base started to explode. To Rau, that meant his plan still worked, because he knew that nothing would stop that fool Zala from firing the Genesis at earth, not even death. His suspicions were confirmed, as the last working sensor in his cockpit blared at the high energy readings coming from the Genesis's firing chamber.

As he took his dying breath, he thought to himself: ' _Ha, even in death, I STILL win._ '

Noticing the incoming shot, Kira dropped the beam javelin, and escaped as fast as he could. But when the Providence was hit by the gamma beam, it caused a chain reaction, and caused the nuclear reactor in it to go off. Kira couldn't move fast enough, and the Freedom was bombarded by both the radiating heat of the Providence's nuclear explosion, and the ambient heat of the gamma ray beam.

As the Freedom's Phase-Shift Armor started peeling off from the heat, and parts started breaking apart, Kira started to think that this might be it. But before the shot could be fully reflected off the mirror satellite, the Justice's own self-destruct kicked in, and destroyed the firing chamber, causing the WMD to malfunction, and in turn, making it misfire.

Unknown to everyone, at that instant, the misfire somehow caused a strange reaction, and created a wormhole, and engulfing the Freedom in its pull.

The last thing Kira saw, as he started losing consciousness, was a bright light, and Flay's voice, telling him that "everything will be alright".

* * *

And...that's it for the prologue! Now, i wonder where our Coordinator friend ended up?

Okay, yeah, the prologue is pretty much a script rip of SEED's final episode(and so will most of this fic, for the 00 side), but where else was i gonna throw "Jesus Yamato" into the AD world? The Battle of Orb?

As this is actually my first fic, I would really appreciate the reviews.

Next Update(if likely): Feb 25th 2018


	2. Chapter 1

And...I'm back with the ACTUAL first chapter!

Now, I'm going to admit here that I feel that the story MIGHT have lost a little bit of quality from here on out(or maybe a lot, I don't know.) After all, I'm trying to fill in a time gap that wasn't exactly covered in the anime OR the 00F manga(and that I'm new. Like, REALLY new. Total n00b level-new), so bear with me here for a bit.

As usual, do leave a review if possible. Thanks!

Now, **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

As usual, Speech:

Talking: "Lockon, Lockon."

Whispering: " _Lockon, Lockon._ "

Thought: ' _Lockon, Lockon_.'

Comms: " _ **Lockon, Lockon.**_ "

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 1

A.D. 2312

February 18

Lagrange 3, Celestial Being Factory base

"I'm back, Ian." Jonathan Garfield said, as he exited the GN-007 Arios Gundam.

"Good work out there." Ian Vashti, the head engineer for Celestial Being, called out as he approached the suit with a few Karels trailing behind him. "So, were you seen?"

"Doubt it." Jonathan replied, "We're a LONG way away from the prying eyes of civilization, and even if I WAS seen, I doubt anyone will believe them when they say they saw a Gundam all the way out here."

"Well I suppose you have a point there." Ian said, as he activated his data terminal and started work on the Arios. "So, any problems with Arios's control?"

"The unit itself is up to par." Jonathan replied. "But considering who it's intended pilot is, we'll have to do a little more adjustment to the control's response time."

"I see. Although, we still have no news about him. Anything else?" Ian asked as he pulled the diagnostics from the onboard computer.

"No, not really. By the way, was someone here earlier? I saw the Trinity's old ship leaving on the way in."

"Yeah. It was Wang Liu Mei."

"So THAT'S who the ship ended up with, eh? So, What was she here for?"

"She wanted to know how the new Gundams were coming along. She even asked to see the 0 Gundam."

"Huh, didn't think that fossil would interest her."

"Well, it IS the first Solar Furnace-equipped Mobile Suit made by Celestial Being, after all. Must've been enough to pique her interest. Anyway, thanks for today, Jon."

"No problem Ian. I'm just glad that I can finally take a break."

"That said," a voice came from a man approaching them, wearing a purple Pilot Suit. "We can't afford to drop our guard, not at this stage."

"Tieria Erde. Ugh, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've got a message for Ian from Linda and the others, they are ready to begin the synchronization test between Dynames's and Kyrios's GN Drives, now that the Arios is back."

"Alright. As soon as we're done with the Arios's diagnostics, we'll pull the drive out and-"

But before anyone could continue, an alert went off throughout the secret base, and a comms link popped up on Ian's terminal.

" **Ian, we have a problem!** " the staff on the other end exclaimed, with a look of panic on his face.

"What happened?! Did the Federation find us?!"

" **No, we picked up an unknown energy reading nearby! It gone now, but something else appeared in its place. It's like a nuke went off there!** "

"HAH?!" Jonathan and Ian exclaimed together at the news. "That's impossible!" Ian continued, "Nuclear weapons were banned decades ago! And not even the Federation is stupid enough to test a weapon like that in an asteroid field near a colony!"

"I'll head out in the Seravee. Open the Bay!" Tieria said, as he headed to the bay where the Seravee was docked.

"Don't be reckless, Tieria! We're still not done with the settings on the Seravee, and we're still working on it's specialized weapons!"

"Better than sitting around doing nothing. I'll take one of Virtue's spare GN Bazookas." Tieria said as he continued towards the hanger bay.

"Tieria! Argh, why are the Meisters all so reckless?! God damnit! Don't blame me if you die!" Ian said, as he opened the bay door from his terminal.

"*sigh* I am SO going to regret this…...Ian, prepare the Arios! I'm going out after him!" Jonathan said with an exasperated tone in his voice, as he put his helmet back on, and headed back towards the Arios's Cockpit.

"What?! You too, Jon?! You're not even a Meister, for crying out loud!"

"Better than leaving him alone out there with a half-completed unit! And I've got enough experience on the damn thing! I'll be fine!" Jonathan shouted back. As he got into the cockpit, he whispers to himself " _Well, I think_."

"Tieria Erde, Seravee. Heading out."

"Well, here goes nothing…... Jonathan Garfield, Arios. Launching!"

With one bright flash of GN Particles, both Gundams headed towards the location of the anomaly.

* * *

 _15 Minutes later_

"Damn… I can't see shit." Jonathan hit the switch to pull up the comms to the base, "Hey, you guys sure this is the spot?"

" **There's no mistake, you're at the point where we picked up the energy readings. Judging from the time frame, there should still be traces of whatever caused it there, you've just gotta keep looking.** "

"Yeah, easier said than-"

Before Jonathan could finish his sentence, an alert popped up on the cockpit's screen.

"Wait. I've got a reading on the E-Sensor, it's close by. 2 o'clock…above us?" both pilots looked up, towards the point indicated by their mobile suit's sensors. "Is that a…"

"A Mobile Suit"

Before them, laid an unknown, yet heavily damaged mobile suit in monotone colors, with its head unit and right arm completely gone, its right leg heavily damaged, and judging from the machine's backpack, missing a lot more parts.

"I don't recognize the design, and it looks pretty torn up, too. What is a unit like that doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know." Tieria replied, "But that design, it almost looks like..."

"Yeah. Like a Gundam."

Before Tieria could get any closer, the Arios's hand reached out and grabbed the Seravee's shoulder, stopping it.

"WOAH there, Tieria, I don't think we should approach that thing carelessly. It's minute, but I'm picking up radiation readings coming from that thing. It's as if that thing was in the middle of that 'nuclear explosion' the base detected."

"So, it might be the cause of that abnormal reading? That still brings up more questions than answers, like how did it even get here?"

"I understand your concerns, but that's not the worst part."

Jonathan's statement caught Tieria's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm getting the same kind of readings from that things backpack. It's faint, but it looks like it's powered by a nuclear engine. And I'm picking vital signs from it, too."

"So it's manned, huh?"

"And it's powerplant is even mobile suit sized, to boot, which means that whoever gets their hand on it is going to get a huge force multiplier."

"True..."

"...So, what do we do now, Tieria? Do we play it safe and destroy it? Or leave it out here for the Federation? Worst case scenario, perhaps…"

"...A-LAWS."

"Yeah. The regular army seems honest enough to not abuse it, but if those bastards get their hands on this unit first, who knows what they could do with it? Either way, we take a huge risk, whether we leave it here or not. Nothing good is going to come out of this."

"…We'll take it back with us."

"Are you serious?! Like I said, there's life signs in there! Who knows who, or what, is in there!"

"Still, better than it being left out here." Tieria proceeded to use the Seravee's free hand to grab the backpack of the unknown machine. "And you said it yourself: we're taking a huge risk, whether we leave it here or not. Come on, let's head back."

"*sigh* _Oh, me and my big mouth_..." Jonathan muttered to himself, cursing the fact that his own words just bit him in the arse. "Alright, your call, Tieria." Jonathan replied, "But don't blame me if Ian starts screaming your ears off for this."

As the two Gundams headed back to base with their 'spoils', unknown to them, the young man trapped in the unit stirred, as his machine was pulled along.

"F…Flay…I'm sorry…...I'm sorry…..."

* * *

And we have come to the end of the first chapter!

How many guessed that i would throw Kira into Season 2? I still have more planned for him, after all, and this was a time period where i could safely throw him in, without exposing him to too much problems right at the get-go ( _cough_ ELS conflict _cough cough_ ).

There's a chance that Kira might go slightly out-of character(I say MIGHT, as i'm still figuring it all out. No promises.), so brace yourself(I guess).

As usual: Like, Review, and Favorite(or don't, I don't really care).

Uploaded: 25/02/2018

Edited: 09/04/2018

Next update: 25/04/2018


	3. Chapter 2

And...I'm back!

I'm actually surprised that this many people read this story of mine, and thank you all in advance for the continued support!

Anyway...looks like some didn't take too kindly to my April Fool's chapter, and I'm sorry for that.

And without further ado, here's chapter 2!

Speech:

Talking: "Gundam"

Whispering/muttering: " _Gundam_ "

Thought: ' _Gundam._ '

Comms: " **Gundam.** "

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 2

? ?

?/?

?

Everything was quiet. He couldn't see anything, hear anything. He didn't even know where he was.

Could this be the afterlife? Did he die after all?

If so, maybe he could see Flay again. Apologize for failing to keep his promise. And maybe Mr Clyne, too. And even Tolle….

And yet, he still had a place to return to. He still had people waiting for him. His parents (well, okay, his ADOPTIVE parents. But they were still family), Sai, Miri, Cagalli, Miss Murrue, the staff of the Archangel, Mr. Waltfeld, Athrun, Lacus…

No, he can't die, not yet. If he died, all those people waiting for him….. they would be saddened. Hurt that he died.

' ** _How long are you going to sleep, Kira?_** '

As if on cue, right as he heard those words, a bright light appeared in front of Kira in this expanse of darkness, and there was suddenly a feeling of standing on solid ground. As he tried to get a grasp of what's going on, a familiar figure appeared from within the light.

"Wait. Flay? Is that really you?"

' ** _Time to wake up, Kira. After all, it's not nice to keep other people waiting._** '

"Wait, Flay. What do you mean? What's going on?"

' ** _Don't worry, Kira. Everything will be alright..._** '

As Flay said that, she started backing into the light. And almost as if by instinct, Kira started chasing her, hoping to get some answers.

"Flay, wait! I don't understand! Just what is going on?!"

He ran as fast as he could across this "floor", but Flay's figure kept getting further and further away.

' _ **Time to wake up, Kira. Time to wake up.**_ '

"Flay, WAIT!"

And suddenly, he was blinded, and enveloped by that bright light.

And just as quickly, all Kira could see was darkness.

* * *

" **…s like he's sta….ciousness….** "

A voice? A man's? ' _Is he talking about me?_ ' Kira thought, as he started stirring.

" **…an see that. Wh….s condition, Doc'?** "

" **He se…e fine, but it appea…..e has suffered some kind o…..hink that it's best if we kept him under obse…..ust a bit longer, make sure he's alright.** "

As he faded in and out of consciousness, he started noticing that the man (a doctor, from what he could pick out) wasn't alone in here. Well, wherever 'Here' is.

" **…l, just make sure he's okay, Doc', we have a lot of questions for the kid when he wakes-** "

" **Ah, and speak of the devil. Looks like the kid is awake.** "

As the young man started opening his eyes, he was met with a blinding flash, as his eyes adapt to the light in the room. He then noticed that he was in some kind of capsule, and he was dressed in what looks like a patient's garb.

" **Well, rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Had a nice dream?** " As the man finished his sentence, he noticed that the capsule began opening. Perhaps this was his cue to step out?

"Well, no…not really." As he got out of his 'bed', he felt a familiar feeling of weightlessness. Was he still in space? "Erm…sorry to ask, but, where am I? how long was I out?"

" **Okay, in order of your questions. One, we're in the asteroid field region at Lagrange 3, any more than that, and I'm going to have to shoot you. And two, I think that makes two of us. But before we get that clarified, I need to ask you a few questions, to make sure that you're alright. Do you remember your name?** "

' _Lagrange 3?! That's a long way from Jachin Due._ ' "Yes, sir. My name is Kira Yamato."

" **Alright, good. Now, what's the last thing you remember?** "

"Well, the last thing I remember was that there was a large-scale battle, it was like the final stage of a war. Many of my friends died, and we were pushing to stop the Genesis from firing again, and I was going at it with a new ZAFT mobile suit. I finally managed to defeat it, but the weapon was about to fire, and I got caught in the blast. After that, everything is a blur…."

When Kira finished explaining what had happened, there was a long pause. The room got so quiet, he could almost hear his own heartbeat. After what seemed like a long time, a voice came back through the intercom.

" **Err…...hey, kid. What do you think the date is? In year, month, and day.** "

' _Why would they ask a question like that?_ ' "Cosmic Era year 71, September 27th."

" **…...I'm sorry, come again? 'Cosmic Era'? what the hell is that?** "

Upon hearing the man's comment, Kira became very confused. "But…what do you mean? What year is it now?"

" **It's 2312, and that's AD, by the way.** "

"Wait…AD? As in, _Anno Domini_?!" ' _Oh, this can't be good._ ' Kira thought to himself.

" **Yes, it's still AD, not some convoluted timeline like ' _Cosmic Era_ '. We're not in some anime world, you know.**"

Sitting on the bed, Kira was shocked. ' _They're still using the AD calendar? Just where the heck did I end up?_ '

* * *

And...That's Chapter 2, folks!

I apologize for the EXTREMELY short chapter, but this is kind of a transition phase for Kira to the 00 world. In fact, the "Transition arc" will be pretty much Kira being introduced to the technology of the 00 universe(and likewise, the main team being introduced to the Cosmic Era Technology currently still left on the freedom), especially the Gundams and members of Celestial Being.

Once again, I sincerely apologize for the very s*tty April Fool chapter, and for a very short chapter.

Now then, since there's more than enough reviews, time I made a few replies here.

 _worldwanderer2.0: Prologue is off to an okay start but it's a short chapter. At least there aren't any spelling typos or grammar issues typically seen in from a beginning writer. I hope to see interesting things develop because there isn't a lot to go on._

Yeah, we kinda already discussed this a little through our PM. but regardless, thank you for the short review.

 _Heavenschoir: Please continue. I am eager to read more from you._

And thank YOU for your continued support.

 _Guest: Update_

Woah, dude. Chill. Did I NOT just updated the story right as you left this review(back when i posted chapter 1)?

 _Peroroncino: Why so short and what's with the long update_

WOAH, Peroroncino-sama, what are you doing here?! Don't you have a Guild Base to-oh, wait.

 _JumpingToaster: Yet another story with a potentially promising premise but is too early to tell. Unless a story comes out regularly every other week or so the chapters should be of decent length per chapter since otherwise one's attention might wander elsewhere_

Since you two(you and Peroroncino) asked about what is effectively the same thing(long gaps between updates), I'll give you both a combined answer:

I'm a VERY casual writer, so I don't have a lot written, and most of these chapters were already written in advance, so I can go back and go through them, and see where in my script that I would need correcting. Also, the two months is mostly for MY own sanity, so that I don't drive myself insane from pressure born of Writer's block, and keeping schedule.

Personally, I would LOVE to do a monthly, or maybe even bi-weekly, release, but I can only afford to do that if I've written at least TEN chapters ahead of time. And as of now, I'm NOWHERE near that amount to do that, so please forgive me for the long updates, and I look forward to your continued support.

 _heavenschoir: What the hell did I just read..._

Umm...My idea of an April Fool joke?

 _ExodiaGeass8910: Here is my question - will the fact Kira is a Coordinator interfere with or assist him should he end up with enough GN exposure to begin Innovation - and is he likely to make it back to the CE universe, possibly with GN tech - even a GN drive possibly - thereby changing how the second season of SEED goes? I like how you have this going - although I will laugh if the CE folks find some way to travel to the 00 universe... I can already see the Archangel giving the Federation military a hard on. Especially if upgraded with GN tech... I look forward to how this story progresses, with hopefully a bit longer chapters as is viable._

I already have the base story KINDA worked out, And SOMETHING about Kira will affect him, just that it's not him being a Coordinator. Anything else is spoiler territory.

If I told you anymore than that, I'd have to kill you.

 _Blank: Fck you Man u got me there and I've waited so long for this shit and u made it into a joke_

Relax, dude. Here's the ACTUAL chapter 2. Sorry about the April Fool Chapter.

 _Mason: This fanfiction is one of my favorites and will continue to be so for a long while, the reason for this is as follows: You used the other universe and that is rarely done. Spoiler: its the 00 universe._

Oh, c'mon. I'm sure that there's plenty of other crossovers that use the "SEED cast in the 00 world" setting, right? Right?

 _Goes to see the other stories in this category._

HOLY S* IT'S **THIS** RARE?!

Anyways, thank you for the support. And do look forward to more.

And with that, it's a wrap! see you all next time!

As usual: Like, Review, and Favorite.(up to you whether you want to or not)

Uploaded: 25/04/2018

Next Upload: 25/06/2018


	4. Chapter 3

And...I'm back!(again)

Now, first off; My life has been really hectic lately, what with graduation and job hunting and what-not, so I now have even LESS time to type out this story. just putting this here as an early warning for delays after the NEXT chapter. I'm apologizing in advance and hope for your understanding.

Now then, without further ado. Here's chapter 3!

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 3

AD 2312

Two Weeks Later

Lagrange 3, Celestial Being Factory Base

"Hey, kid. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Garfield. Thanks for asking" Kira replied, looking up from his work console.

"Good to know, kid. And to think that the same kid that freaked out about ending up in another world a couple of weeks ago, is sitting before me all calm and composed."

"Please. It wasn't that bad."

"I know, I know. Just wanted to see how you were coping with all this. It's not every day you get thrown into a different world, after all!"

"Yeah…"

As Kira turned back to face the console, his thoughts started to drift towards the state of the Freedom.

* * *

 _Two weeks earlier._

In the maintenance hangar, a number of engineers were gathered around the damaged mobile suit the two Gundams brought back to the base.

It has been a whole week since they got the pilot out of the cockpit, but with that absurd system lock, they had to wait for the poor kid to wake up, just so they could unlock the main system.

The kid was surprisingly cooperative, and the engineers quickly started going through the onboard files.

He wasn't kidding when he said that he was from another world.

Phase Shift Armor(which block all kinds of physical armaments), Neutron Jammers(which somehow prevents a nuclear reaction? That one was confusing), humanity split between the genetically modified "Coordinators", and the naturally born "Naturals", a giant Gamma Ray satellite weapon(which instantly made the hairs of everyone present stand on its ends)?! These were things that never existed in their own world. Just what did their world experience that would lead to the creation of these kinds of technology?

After everyone calmed down, it was back to the main question: can the unit(that they learned was a Gundam itself. Appearance wise, at least) be rebuilt?

"Honestly, kid, your machine is pretty roughed upped." Ian said while looking at the Freedom's blueprints.

"Erm…how bad is it?"

"Well, for starters." Ian continued, as he brought up the Freedom's blueprints and schematics. "The wing units, along with the energy cannons, are totally gone. The layer of specialized nanomachines that made up the Phase-Shift armor has been completely burned off. The right arm's gone, and the left isn't in any better shape. And to top it all off: the internal frame is barely holding itself together. It's a miracle this thing didn't break apart the moment Tieria grabbed it."

With each damage listed, Kira felt more and more depressed. He knew that that confrontation with Rau le Creuset was intense, with both units taking significant damage, but he didn't know that the Freedom was this badly damaged. After a short moment of silence, as he looked upon the engineers going over the unit, he decided to suck it up, and ask bluntly.

"So…..can it be fixed?"

"Like I said, kiddo, it's pretty throughly trashed. We'd practically have to build the whole thing back up from scratch. And we still have a few other units to work on, so that might eat into the time we can allocate to this."

"I see…." Now Kira was feeling even worse, knowing that this was partly his own fault.

"…Well, don't feel too bad. If what you said was true, you didn't have much of a choice about it."

"But-"

"It's fine. Look, I promise I'll have the guys work on this when they can. And besides, it's not ALL bad news."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since we we were able to extract the data from the unit, that means part of the core system is still intact. That, and the reactor pretty much survived, so we won't have to think about a different source of power."

"But, what about the-"

"Weapons?" Jonathan cut Kira off, as he entered the hanger. "Don't worry about it, we'll think of something on our end."

"But, how?"

"Amongst the data we extracted, there was information about the structure and material information of each one of your armaments. And the Union and AEU were already researching beam weaponry, I'm sure there's something we can use."

"Err…"

"Oh, right. Different world. Sorry, kinda forgot about that for a bit. Guess you have some learning to do yourself, eh?"

"And with that," Ian said, as he put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "I'll leave this thing to you, Jon."

"EH?! Why me?! Can't you just get Sherilyn to do it?"

"She's busy with the maintenance of the 2nd generation Gundams, and you're the only other person around here I can leave this to."

"Yeah, you make that sound so nice. But you know that we're still swamped with work on the other two, right? Not to mention…"

"Which is why I'm leaving this to you. Can you do it?"

"*sigh* Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I'm going to need a few more personnel if we're going to stay on schedule."

"I'm counting on you, Jon." Ian finished off, as he headed towards the 00 Gundam.

As each engineer returned to their work, Kira turned to look at the Freedom, with a spark of hope lit within.

' _Don't worry, we'll have you fixed up in no time_.'

* * *

"Still, it's hard to believe that you've only been here for three weeks. You're practically like a native now, what with how fast you're learning our world's history."

"Weren't you working on the Freedom? Why are you-"

"Hey, I'm practically working on it alone here. Guy needs a break once in a while."

"I see…...but still, the technology in this world is amazing. Orbital Elevators, the world being powered by Solar energy, no such things as Naturals and Coordinators….."

"And yet, war still exists."

The moment Jonathan said that, the mood in the room turned a little dark.

Even after learning that the people who saved him were a private armed organization, known as _Celestial Being_ , he can't help but sympathize with their goal to eradicate warfare, but he still felt a little conflicted, as they chose to do it through force.

After a moment of depressing silence, Jonathan finally broke depressing mood by changing the subject.

"Anyway…..you must be bored, being cooped up in here all the time. How 'bout I show you something interesting?"

"Something interesting?" That got Kira curious.

" _That definitely piqued his interest_.' "Yeah. We're about to start a test on another suit we're developing. Wanna tag along and have a look?"

"Sure, I'd like to."

* * *

And...that's chapter 3. I hope that's long enough for some of you.

Anyway, in regards to the Phase-shift armor's components, I've actually done my research. And the end result was that there is NO explanation on how the PS armor even works. And before any of you rant off saying "but it works by stopping any physical attacks blah blah blah...", I'm talking about how the technology is even APPLIED onto the armor surfaces to begin with, not what it does.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find any description(wikia or official sources) on how the Phase-Shift armor even works, and this(the Nanomachines thing) is me taking liberties on how it's able to stop physical attacks, save the suit from the heat of an atmospheric re-entry, and change the suit's colors from White and Grey monotone, to the colorful palates we've come to know.

With that rant out of the way; Please do leave a review, in case I missed or messed up anything, and thank you for your support.

Uploaded: 25/06/2018

Next Update: 25/08/2018


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry, folks. no witty intro this time round.

So, let's get right to it, shall we?

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 4

"Excuse us." Jonathan said as he entered the room with Kira.

"Yo." Ian replied. "What brings you here? Something wrong with the Freedom?"

"Nah, not really. Just thought I'd take break, and show the kid the 00 while I was at it."

"Oh….so this is the guy Ian was talking about"

"Oh, right, this would be your first time meeting the others. This guy here," Ian followed up, and pointed to the guy next to him. "is Lasse."

"Yo. I'm Lasse Aeon, but just Lasse is fine. Nice to meet you, kid." Lasse said, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Same here. Nice to meet you too." Kira said, shaking Lasse's hand.

"The girl in pink is Feldt, and the one to her left is Mileina."

"Nice to meet you." Feldt turned to greet Kira.

"Nice to meet you-desu!" Mileina replied with a cheerful voice.

' _she, she's young!_ ' Kira thought in surprise. ' _She can't be older than I am!_ '

"Come on, Mileina, don't tease our guest too much."

"Roger, Papa!"

"PAPA?! She's your daughter?!" Kira exclaimed in shock. Jonathan swore he heard a couple of snickers from the other members in the room following that statement. Well, he was barely holding it in himself...

"AHEM." As Ian cleared his throat, everyone went back to their work, allowing him to continue. "Moving on. This beauty to my right here is my wife."

"I'm Linda Vashti, nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too." Kira replied, feeling a little embarrassed by his little outburst.

"Well, then." Ian continued. "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, but we'll have to save them for later."

"Ok…but-" But before Kira could continue, a call came through on the terminal.

" _GN Drive, linkage complete! GN Drive, linkage complete!_ "

' _Is that…. a Haro? They have those here too?_ '

"Connection confirmed. 00, all components reading satisfactory."

"Both Solar Furnaces are operating at normal parameters!"

"Good. Let's begin the matching test."

As Ian finished, a pop up appeared on the screen, showing a man in a purple pilot suit.. ' _Probably from the unit's cockpit._ ' Kira thought.

"Do it, Tieria."

" **Are you sure, Ian? Showing the 00 to-** "

"It's fine, Tieria. He's already seen it before. Now, let's begin."

" **Roger** " The pilot replied. " **GN Drive, disengaging Repause.** "

At that moment, Kira noticed that the two cones on the machine ("00", they called it) started up. Is that the GN Drive he's been hearing about from the others here the last few days? Even so, when he saw those lights, he could only think of how pretty it looked.

"I knew it'd catch your interest"

"Topological defect changing from ground state to high output."

"Eh?"

"Twin Drive's particle Synchronization rate is at 35%...37…."

"Since your world didn't have anything like the GN Drives, I thought I'd show you one that's working while we're doing the matching test."

"47…49…"

"But, from what I've heard, the Mobile Suits developed by your organization so far only needs one drive. Why does this need two? And why the need for synchronization between two of them?"

"55…"

"Well, how do I put this…This guy is a little….."Special"."

Before Kira could continue asking, Feldt's callout got his attention, along with Kira's.

"We have now gone past 60%."

"Good." Ian said, "If it makes it past 80%, it'll be within the stable operational range."

"It's looking good." Lasse said with confidence.

"I'd rather not jinx it, though."

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Jon."

Before Jonathan could reply, an error alert went off on the console.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"An instability has occurred within the Topological Defect!"

"What?!"

"Twin Drive's synchronization rate is dropping. Fusion rate is falling as well."

As the meters on the screen started dropping, the drives themselves also started to come to a stop.

" **…With this, we have tried every possible combination with what we currently have…** "

"WHY?! Why won't it stabilize? Just what are we lacking?!"

"All that's left is Exia's Solar Furnace, huh?"

"Dammit! We need to get it working before THEY make their move!

""They"?" ' _Just what kind of enemy are they fighting to require this kind of machine?_ ' Kira thought.

"Oh yeah, guess I haven't really briefed you on our enemy, eh?"

Before Jonathan continued, he took out his personal terminal, and pulled up a file.

Among those files, there were some machine whose design Kira hasn't seen before. It looked like both the GN-X the UN forces first used four years ago, and the publicly known GN-XIII used by the Earth Federation Army. It looked like a mix between the two designs.

Behind that picture was another, one depicting the aftermath of a VERY one-sided battle.

"They aren't known to the public yet, but their official designation is the "Autonomous Peacekeeping Task Force", also known as A-LAWS."

"A-LAWS…."

"So far, we know of at least 12 cases of their so-called "suppression", where they just slaughtered anyone who stood against the current Earth Federation's policy. We even got information that they committed terror attacks themselves, and then used information control to pin the blame on the anti-Federation force, "Katharon"."

"Wait, Anti-Federation forces?"

"Yeah. Even with all the information control, there are still people out there who aren't buying their lies. But in the end, they still got the short end of the stick, and got labeled as terrorists."

Seeing the files again, seeing the atrocities of this "A-LAWS", learning that many of these people who got caught up in theses acts just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, he was once again reminded of how he got dragged into the war in his own world.

The sudden loss of innocence. The everyday that you took for granted, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and ashes.

 _Heliopolis. The G-Units._

After seeing everything, Kira has made up his mind. And this time, and he knew it perfectly well, it won't be like when he was forced to pilot the strike to protect the warship his friends were on, it won't be him being forcibly drafted because he was the only one who could pilot a mobile suit.

This time, it'll be by his volition, by his own will, that he CHOOSES to fight.

"Mr. Garfield, I've made up my mind."

"Hmm? About what?"

"About joining this organization. I've decided; I want to join Celestial Being."

"…..you sure you've got the resolve? To be hated by the world? To attain peace even if it's by force?"

"Yes."

"Even if it means becoming the evil that the world unites against? To take the lives of others?"

"I'm still not sure about killing…. I'd much rather avoid unnecessary bloodshed if possible. But even if it's not by fighting, I still want to help you all, to stop more tragedies like those you just showed me!"

"*sigh*~ And that's why I said that you're still too naïve."

"But-"

"That said; we COULD always use more engineers around here, isn't that right, Ian?"

"Eh?" Kira said, confused by what Jon meant.

"Well, you're not wrong there." Ian replied. "But as much of a quick learner he is, he still has a lot more to learn about our world's technology. And we're not too sure about how well versed he is in engineering."

"Actually, about that, Mr. Ian; I was actually attending college as an engineering student when I got dragged into the war, even if I was still in my first year. But I've learned a lot more when I was working on many other mobile suits."

' _Huh, so his homeland uses THAT kind of education system, eh?_ ' Jon thought to himself. "So you're confident that you could pick it up fast, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I suppose that settles it, then. What do you say, Ian?"

"Hmm…I guess you have a point there. And we could use an extra pair of hands around here."

"So…does this mean….?"

"Yup. Usually, we'd do a little through background check on you, but considering your situation, I guess we'll make an exception." As Jonathan finished, he stuck his hand out.

Seeing this, Kira reached out too, and shook Jonathan's hand.

"Welcome to Celestial Being."

* * *

Back in the 00's cockpit, Tieria was still thinking about the results of the test.

' _As I thought; the drives sync compatibility rate is too low. Even if we got it past the stable operation mark, it might just destabilize on its second launch._

 _It seems that the simulations were right; we're down to our last, and most optimal option…._ '

"…Our last hope. Exia's GN Drive."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 4

As usual: Like, favorite, and/or review. Your choice.

Uploaded: 25/08/2018

Next upload: 25/10/2018


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for the long wait, folks!

Life's been a bit hectic at work lately, and there have been WAY too many game events happening back to back, so this actually took me a while to get right(something something Mecha-Eli chan, blah blah blah...)

As promised, here is the new chapter!

as usual, enjoy!

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 5

AD 2312

March 18

Lagrange 3

Celestial Being Factory Base

It has been a full week since Kira was inducted into Celestial Being.

So far, he's been able to keep up with most of the technical theory, thanks to his (short) education in engineering, and from all those times Mr. Murdock had him perform maintenance on the Strike, and, later, the Freedom, and from helping out with the M1 Astrays at Morgenroete.

But learning about the advanced theories, GN Technology and Physics, and the political history of this world, has been proving to be a lot harder than he thought.

For one; in his world, you'd either have to be a Coordinator, be using an operating system designed for Natural use, or be really skilled(he remembered back when Major Flaga mentioned off-hand the late G-Weapons' original pilots, and their instructor, Rena Imelia, who could pilot a GiNN as if she was a Coordinator, maybe even better than an actual one). Here: as long as you have the basic knowledge and skill with even a work loader, you could theoretically pilot a mobile suit(albeit not as well as a formally trained pilot).

It's been tough, but he's been managing with Feldt and Mileina's help. The real challenge starts soon.

Starting today, he'll begin learning how to pilot a spacecraft, and in turn, a Gundam(because, unfortunately, when they said that they were going to rebuild the Freedom, they also mentioned that they probably have to switch out the cockpit for theirs)

Sure, it might be a little different, but the mobile suits of this world are probably controlled the same way, right? The transport shuttle would probably be easy(well, easy-ER), but the cockpit controls for the Gundams should be relatively similar, right?

* * *

 _Piloting practices_

 _Day 3_

Well, this was a LOT harder than he first thought.

He didn't have too much difficulty with learning how to steer a shuttle, and it was a bit of a challenge when it came to ships.

He was also somewhat alright with the older mobile suit controls, like the ones on the AEU's Enacts(how ironic, in that it was newly introduced only four years ago), the HRL's Tierens, and the Union's Flags. It wasn't blatantly obvious, but he needed some more practice with those.

But when it came to the cockpit controls of Celestial Being's Gundams, he had a VERY different experience.

Despite the simplified layout of the cockpit's control(compared to the Strike's and the Freedom's), and the similar control scheme, he had a hard time getting used to the controls. He had even failed a couple of simulation missions(and Lasse and Tieria salted that wound further by telling him that that was one of the LOWER difficulty missions).

So far: this has been WAY harder than piloting the Strike the first time in Heliopolis. He was starting to think that maybe he got lucky then.

But Kira was confident that he'll get the hang of it. Eventually. But it might take a while longer.

He just had to keep trying.

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

"You're leaving, Mr Garfield!? Where are you going?" Kira asked, after hearing from Jonathan himself that he was leaving the base tomorrow.

"Relax, kid. I'm just taking the Cherudim and Arios to our base at Lagrange 1. We're pretty much done with the Seravee, but we need to bring those two there to make a few more adjustments, seeing as Sherilyn's working on the 2nd Gen Gundams there."

"Sherilyn? The person you mentioned when everyone was analyzing the Freedom?"

"You've got a good memory, kid. Not bad. But yeah, her name is Sherilyn Hyde. She's a fellow engineer, and she's the one who came up with most of the gimmicks on the Cherudim and Arios. We're taking them over so she can do the final bit of fine tuning on those two."

"I see…" Kira didn't say it out loud, but he felt a little lonely, seeing as the first person he met in this world was leaving soon.

"Relax. I won't be gone for too long. And I'll be bringing the Freedom with me to get Sherilyn's opinion on it, and maybe see if we can improve on the base design, or if she can come up with something for your weapons."

"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure we'll meet agai-"

Before Jonathan could finish, a window popped up on the screen. The caller was Feldt.

" **Mr. Garfield, Please come to the briefing room!** "

"Sounds urgent. What happened?"

" **We just received an encrypted message from Wang Liu Mei! An explosion has occurred in London!** "

"An explosion!? What happened?"

" **We're not sure, we're still going through the data. Anyway, just come to the briefing room!** "

"Got it." Jonathan then cut the call, and turned to Kira. "C'mon, kid, let's go."

"But, I thought they were calling for just you?"

"Well, I think it's best that we start involving you. What with you being, well…"

"Me being what…?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, let's hurry over there, best not to keep them waiting."

"R-right!"

* * *

 _2 hours earlier_

 _England, United Kingdom_

 _ESF Army, Homeland Security office(formerly AEU UK MI5 office)_

' _This is weird. REALLY weird._ ' That was the thought of one Public Investigator Elenora , as she went through the information gathered from some of the recent attacks that were linked to Katharon, and their anti-Federation sentiments.

But the evidence doesn't add up.

The information stored in the database records that the attacks were caused by improvised explosives. But the printed photos(yes, those still exist) tell a different story.

The damage was real, no questioning that. But the problem was with the aftermath.

So far, whenever an attack happened, it was always Public Security that got there first, and they cleared the scene just as fast, not leaving even a scrap of evidence lying around. Almost as if they anticipated it.

Recently, she received some anonymous information regarding those attacks. And for one; they didn't look off. And the photos suggested something sinister.

That the military was responsible for some of these attacks.

Maybe her husband, a Federation Soldier, might know something about this. He might know what to do.

"I better get going." She said to herself, as she started to gather the files and documents related to the case. "He should still be at the base, I need to let-"

But before she could finish, a message pinged on her work computer. The message contained a short, yet disturbing, sentence.

 **YOU KNOW TOO MUCH.**

Before she could fully react to the fact that her investigation was being traced, a loud beeping come from under her desk. As a public investigator, she knew what that sound probably meant, and that it was too late to run.

"Barack-"

Next thing she knew, there was a bright flash. Then, nothing.

* * *

 _Present time_

 _Lagrange 3, Celestial Being Factory base_

 _Meeting room 1_

"What happened?" Jonathan asked, as both he and Kira entered the room.

"An explosion occurred in England, at the ESF office branch there." Lasse informed.

"Any more information? Doesn't seem like it's possible to plant a bomb there, what with all that security. And it doesn't exactly match Katharon's way of doing things."

"A video declaration was just released on the net!" Feldt said, as an alert popped on the console.

"Put it on screen."

"Right away" Feldt replied, as she typed away on the console. Shortly after, a video came up on screen, showing a man who's face was completely covered by a mask, sunglasses, and a large amount of cloth.

" **Hear us, people of earth! We are the anti-Federation force, Katharon! Today, we have struck directly at the Federation's heart of the United Kingdom, as a sign that we will NOT stand for the oppression of our beliefs! That the dogs of the Federation will….** " It was here that Jonathan spoke out.

"What a load of bull. This was so fake, I'm sure even Eco could see the truth."

"Hey, don't be so rough on the poor guy." Ian replied. "He may be a reserve, but he's still a Meister."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Lagrange 1_

"AH-CHOO!"

"You alright, Eco?"

"* _sniff_ * Yeah, I'm fine, Sherilyn. Thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, probably someone talking about me…And hey! I didn't think you cared about me THAT much!"

"Not really. It's just that you're the only one around here right now that can move a mobile suit, and it's going to put our schedule back if you fall sick now."

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE!"

* * *

"That said," Jonathan continued. "Looks like we're starting to really fall behind."

"Yeah, looks like we might have to move up our timeline. Jon, how soon can your team leave?"

"Cherudim and Arios are already moved to hanger 2. It might be a bit of a rush, but we can leave as soon as both units are loaded."

"Good, then I'll leave it to you, Jon."

"Right, then." Jonathan said, as he straightened up, "Guess I'll go on ahead and let the guys know." As he headed for the door, he grabbed Kira's shoulder.

"Sorry, kid. Looks like my departure just got pushed up. But don't worry," he continued, facing the others in the room, "you're in good hands."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kira asked.

"I think it's best that YOU told him yourself, Ian. Well, then, I'll be on my way now."

As soon as Jonathan left the room, Kira turned and faced Ian.

"Mr. Ian, what did he meant by that?"

"Well, about that…"

"It took a bit," Lasse continued, cutting Ian off. "but we've come to a consensus that you would join us on the main team."

"The main team?" Kira asked, puzzled by what they meant.

"That means!" Mileina started. "You'll be with us on the _Ptolemy_!"

"The " _Ptolemy_ "?"

"The _Ptolemaios_. It's the name of our, the main force's, ship." Tieria explained.

"But, why me? I'm still inexperienced, and there are probably others who are more suited for the job. People like-"

"Kiddo," Ian said, cutting Kira off, "in the last couple of months you've been here, you've already caught up with YEARS worth of engineering studies, and we've decided that your skills would be best used on the ship. After all, it's going to be hard running things onboard as the only experienced engineer, so someone like you would be a HUGE help."

"But-"

"No buts, kid. And besides, Jon was the one who put you up for recommendation."

"But, why would he-"

"That's just how confident he is in your abilities. See, Jon's usually one to stay neutral when it comes to recommendations. but if he's going out of his way to recommend you to Ian for the _Ptolemy_ , that means he puts his trust in you."

"So, you're saying…"

"Yeah, it's a little pre-mature, but…welcome to the team, Kira." Lasse said, extending his hand out for a handshake.

"umm…thanks, I guess." Kira replied, as he shook Lasse's hand.

"Y'know, this might just be the start of a good relationship."

* * *

 _Present time_

 _England, United Kingdom_

 _Post-explosion: 137 minutes_

' _How?'_

1st Lieutenant Barack Zinin was standing in front of the building where his wife worked, but all that was left of the floor she worked on(and most of the ones above it) was a scene of horror, and there was nothing but ashes.

' _How did this happen?_ '

He was in the middle of a training exercise, training the new recruits of the 23rd Mobile Suit squadron, when he got a call from his superior officer to report to his office ASAP.

' _How the hell did this happen?!_ '

He was informed of the incident by his Commanding Officer, and was subsequently dismissed for the day. He quickly rushed out of the base, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. By the time he got to the site, rescue workers were already busy moving the injured to a safe area for first aid and transportation, and were lining up the dead bodies found at the scene.

' _God, please tell me this is just a bad dream.'_

He looked around the injured area, hoping that his wife was alive, even if she's injured. He took out the photo he took of him and his wife, and asked the rescue staff if they saw her.

" _Oh, god, please…._ "

Soon, he started losing hope, as the paramedics said that they had not seen her, and was preparing himself for the worst. After all, he has done so many times during the conflict, and when he lost many comrades to Celestial Being, and their armed interventions.

" _No…._ '

After what felt like an eternity spent searching, he saw something in the distance, as it looked like the rescue workers brought out and were lining up, and tagging the last of the deceased. A glint of something very familiar.

There, on a burnt, dismembered hand in a bag of charred remains, was the intricate wedding ring that belonged to his wife.

There was barely anything left of the woman he loved.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

For a long while after, all he could hear was his own anguished cries, as he wept for his wife. When his throat ran dry, he just kneeled there, just staring at the now closed bag, as the rain started pouring. For how long he was there, he didn't even know anymore, as his world fell apart, piece by piece.

A while later, as the rain poured, a single voice pierced the loud hammering of the rain hitting the canopy, catching his attention.

"Lieutenant Barack Zinin, I presume?"

Slowly, as he recognized the way he was addressed, he lifted his head, eyes still red from the tears, and faced the source of the voice.

Standing behind him, in a pinstripe black suit, was an Asian-looking man with black hair(his pupils were abnormally bright yellow, though), looks about mid-20's, and had a distinctly American accent in his voice.

He did his best to hide the grief in his voice, stood up, and responded like any soldier would when their rank was addressed. "Yes sir. And you are?"

"I am agent Albert Lee, with the Public Security Bureau."

Barack didn't know what came over him, but the moment he heard that the man before him was from Public Security, he lost his composure, and grabbed the man by the collar.

"YOU DAMN SPOOKS! How could you let this happen!? Isn't it your damn job to PREVENT this sort of thing!?"

As if on cue, the realization of what he had done hit him like a truck, as the agent's expression turned sour, and said: "I suggest you calm yourself, "Lieutenant"."

Almost immediately, he let go of the man, and snapped back into attention, saluting. "SIR! I apologize for my rude behavior, SIR!"

The man stood straight again, adjusting his collar and tie, looking no worse for wear, and continued talking as if nothing happened. "It's fine, Lieutenant Zinin. It's a normal reaction for someone in grief. But onto the point of my visit; I was originally looking for you at your base, and the good Major was kind enough to let me know what happened, and where you were."

' _Public Security was looking for ME?_ ' "Sir, what business do you have with me?"

"I am here, on behalf of my superiors, to recruit you for a special task force. This task force works alongside our Bureau, and answers directly to the government, bypassing the need of waiting for the top to issue orders."

"Sir, with all due respect, I am a mere soldier, this kind of authority is way above my pay grade."

"Don't be so humble, Lieutenant. I've had the pleasure of going through your service record, and I have to say, you've done some impressive work. You were one of few who survive an encounter with a Gundam, and participated in the joint operation in the Takalaman desert. You were also one of the first few GN-X pilots who took down Celestial Being. Hell, the record even states that YOU were the one who destroyed their mothership. That's impressive."

"I was merely doing my duty, sir. As for your recruitment offer; impressive as it may sound, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I am but a mere soldier, I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of thing. After all, I only survived because I got lucky. Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I must see to the funeral arrangements for my wife."

"Ah, what a pity.

And here I am, giving you a chance to get back at the ones responsible for this."

' _What?!_ ' Barack thought to himself. "What did you just say?" He said, as the anger within him began to rise.

"It's unfortunate that we were unable to obtain this information earlier, but the culprits, a Anti-Federation faction by the name of "Katharon", just claimed responsibility for this attack. They are one of the many organizations that this special task force was formed to fight. Of course, you'll be entitled to several privileges, can't have you working for us without a few benefits here and there, can we? We'll even help cover the funeral costs for your deceased wife. What do you say to that, Lieutenant?"

In his mind, Barack knew that this was a noble duty, to protect the people from fear and terror, and to be able to bring lasting peace a lot sooner. Though a little selfish, he would've done it so that his wife could live a little better, but now? All he could think of was revenge.

He believed that Katharon wouldn't do anything like this. After all, from what he heard, it was made up of former soldiers, and they preached that they were fighting the Federation army for the good of the people, and he firmly believed that they would never really do anything like this. But now?

His choice was clear.

"…Where do I sign?" A deep seething anger coming from his voice. One he didn't even knew he was capable of.

"Oh there's no need for that. We'll be arranging for your transfer, and you'll be hearing from us shortly. Now if you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, I have other matters I have to attend to, so we'll have to end this here. I'll see you soon, Lieutenant Zinin." As soon as the man finished talking, he turned and walked out of the tent, and soon disappeared into the still present crowd of paramedics and victims.

' _Soon, Ellie. I'll make them pay for this._ ' He thought, as he took one last look at the body bag that his wife was in.

' _I'll make them ALL pay._ '

* * *

"Well, that went better than I thought." The "Agent" said to himself, as he sat back and sunk into the seat of his car.

"I'll say." A voice said, coming from the back seat. "He actually bought that little act of yours, "Agent Lee"."

"Revive Revival." As he said that, his eyes focused onto the rear-view mirror, indirectly looking at his violet-haired "guest". "How did you get in my car?"

"It was unlocked, so I figured I'd invite myself in."

"I guess there's that." Now that he thought about it, he probably DID forget to lock his car. "I suppose there ARE some things that one'll forget when playing human."

As he said that, he reached up and grabbed his "hair", removing the black colored wig, and revealing a bright red head of short, yet untamed hair.

"So," he said, throwing the wig aside onto the passenger seat, and started the engine. "did Ribbons send you to keep an eye on me? Or is this like one of Regene's "social visits"?" He asked his comrade, as he drove off into the chaos-stricken street.

"A little bit of both. It gets a little "quiet" when you're stuck up there all the time." Revive replied, with a small smirk on his face. "You still haven't answered my question, though."

"What question?"

"How did you manage to lie to him like that? After all, that was unexpectedly "human" of you to do so."

"You're making it sound like I'M the bad guy here, Revive."

"Aren't you? After all, weren't YOU the one who gave Katharon those photos to leak, AND the one who planted that bomb in there to begin with?"

At that statement, a sadistic smirk showed on his face.

"Lieutenant Zinin is an outstanding soldier, even commander Katagiri has had his sights on him. But he's always so stiff, and he refused the invitation we sent through the official channels before, so I figured I'd give him a little "push" in the right direction."

"Hmph, and Hilling's supposed to be the sadistic one. You really enjoyed this, didn't you, Ardent Light?"

"I believe that's an understatement. After all, it's the same as humans making dogs fight each other in a cage."

"Good grief, how are you so different from Bring and Devine, both of whom share the same DNA sequence as you?"

"I've just been out here longer, maybe that's why, but I guess I've mingled with humans a little too much. So, anything else?"

"Just one; once the transfer orders are sent, you are to return, and await further directives."

"Understood, but I'll need time to clean up. My current place and this car are both rentals, so I'll need to cover my tracks before "disappearing"."

'I'll let Ribbons know on my way up. Drop me off at the airport, will you? It's hard to find a rental cab in this country."

"Sure." As he finished, he turned and took the exit towards the airport.

* * *

And... That's it for chapter 5!

this was pretty long to write, so I'll say in advance: expect delays for the next chapter.

Soon, we'll be moving away from the prologue arc, and will move right onto the start of season 2, which honestly, I am NOT looking forward to work on(mostly due to lack of free time now).

On with a few review replies:

ChunkyFunkyMunky(nice username, by the way): yes, by canon pairings, I intend for the long-cemented KiraxLacus pairing. Flay('s ghost) is fulfilling the same role Neil/Lockon 1 does for Setsuna.

Blackholelord: I'll gladly stick to my current pace and chapter length, thank you very much. I'm not going to conform my chapter length to YOUR liking.

Each author and/or story writer has his/her own style of writing, and changing it to conform to one person's preference might not make it enjoyable for others.

Guest(Jul 27th): it's a work in progress. Look forward to it.

Rakaan: The story starts during the second season of 00, in AD 2312.

As usual, please leave a review, and like and follow(the latter two is up to you, not forcing you).

And an early "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" to all!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have Valkyries and Russian SS to beat.

Uploaded: 25/10/2018

Next update: 25/12/2018(Merry Christmas!)


	7. Chapter 6

Hello, and welcome to another chapter!

I apologize in advance if this chapter feels sloppy, but i had a bit of a "Writer's block" with this chapter. So...sorry.

Regardless, enjoy!

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 6

AD 2312

May 2

Earth orbit, Upper Orbital Ring

It has been a little over a month since they've departed from the factory base at Lagrange 3.

They've been going around, chasing leads on someone Lasse and the others called "an old friend". The one holding on to the last of the five GN Drives.

Someone who has been missing for the last four years.

* * *

2 weeks ago

Lagrange 1 hideout

They arrived at the hideout yesterday to pick up some spare parts for the Seravee, the 00(which was still inactive without a second drive), and resupplying their onboard supplies, along with doing some maintenance checks on the Ptolemy.

"Mr Ian. Can I ask something?"

"hmm? What is it, Kira?" Ian replied, looking up from his console.

"If I remember correctly, there were only four Gundams during the missions four years ago, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, what about it?"

"If that's the case, where did the fifth drive come from?"

"I guess this is what happens when you hide some things off the database, huh? You see, Kira, before Celestial Being actually built the Gundams, the plan involved creating only five GN drives, no more, no less. Well, I was recruited only when tests on the 0 Gundam and the 2nd gen Gundams were fully underway, so I'm not too in the know on why only five were built. Maybe it was for confidentiality reasons? I know the brass in the HRL and the AEU are prone to doing that kind of thing, so I wouldn't be surprise if my predecessors here did the same."

"I see…so, why did the last drive go missing?"

"You did read up on what happened four years ago, right?"

"sorry, but I was a little too focused on learning this world's history."

"Well, during the battle four years ago, the Exia, our missing Gundam, engaged an unknown Mobile Armor, while Tieria and Allelujah defended the old Ptolemy. After that battle, we were busy retrieving the Nadleeh and its Solar Furnace, and by the time we managed to get to Exia's last known location, we were busy helping Lasse out of the GN Arms, and the Exia was already gone."

"Could he have been captured?"

"Not likely. We've been keeping our ears open for information, and from what intel we've received, he's been pretty busy on his own. Unfortunately, he's pretty good at going off the radar, so we haven't been able to get in contact with him."

"Is that why we're following the information?"

"Yeah." Ian finished, as he looked at his watch, and a look of surprise appeared on his face. "Oh crap, we're starting to fall behind schedule. We can talk more later."

"R-right." Kira hastily replied, as he got back to work.

* * *

So far, during this month of searching, some of the intel have turned out to be either dead ends, or abandoned hideouts.

If there's one thing Exia's pilot(Setsuna F. Seiei, according to Feldt) was good at, it seemed to be staying hidden from sight, much more impressive in that he's been doing it for four years with something as inconspicuous as a Gundam.

Mileina speaking broke him out of a daze that he himself wasn't aware of.

"We've received an encrypted message from our Agent!"

"From Wang Liu Mei? What does it say?" Lasse asked.

"A Federation cruiser is headed towards an old mining asteroid field at Lagrange 2. Seems like they caught word of Anti-Federation forces hiding out there."

"Lagrange 2, eh? We're a little too far out from there, and I don't want to risk using Trans-Am with only Tieria's unit being active."

"But still, shouldn't we at least check it out?"

"No." Tieria replied, as he entered the bridge. "As much as we need to find Setsuna and the Exia, we can't afford to get involved at this stage."

"But what about Katharon? Can't we try to help them?"

"Sorry, kid, but that's the way things are. I'm sorry for not being able to help those guys, but with the state of our fighting strength right now, we can't risk a direct engagement. And besides, Setsuna knows how to look out for himself."

"I see.."

"Sorry kid, but that's the way it is."

As the Ptolemy steered away from its current heading, Kira could only look out the window, and pray that the people of Katharon will stay safe.

* * *

Lagrange 2

EFF A-LAWS Space Cruiser

MS Hanger

"So, this is the new model, huh?"

In a section of space just outside the asteroid sector of Lagrange 2, sits a single _Baikal_ -class cruiser, just about ready to deploy its Mobile suits against the Anti-Federation forces hiding out in this sector.

In its hanger bay, stand six red-colored mobile suits belonging to the autonomous peacekeeping force, A-LAWS. Among them, two of them were the brand new GNX-704T, Ahead, sent to this ship for field testing against enemy forces.

One of it's pilot: Captain Barack Zinin.

"That's right, sir. Fresh of the production line, too." One of the engineers replied, as Barack moved closer to his newly assigned machine.

"But still…it looks too much like a Tieren, don't you think?"

"Not surprising, captain." The head mechanic replied, coming from the GN-XIII docked behind the Ahead. "The designers were former HRL engineers, who developed this based on the information we got from the former HRL's Tieren Taozi,and from the winged Gundam."

"The one that was captured four years ago? If I recall, it was missing it's GN Drive when we found it."

"Right, but most of what remained of the hardware was salvaged for study, and was put into developing this machine. The tech labs recently finished the system tests, and the simulator showed an improved performance over the rank and file GN-XIIIs, but…"

"Trouble with the controls?"

"Yes, but as we've had a precedent with the Advanced GN-X, it was a lot easier to smooth out this time round."

"They didn't try reverse-engineering the OS from the Gundam?"

At that comment, the head engineer looked around, looking to see if the surrounding was clear, silently asked Barack to come closer, and whispered to him.

"This is technically top secret, so you didn't hear it from me. Understand?" Hearing this, Barack nodded, and the engineer continued. "Apparently, when they tried to start up the Gundam's control system, the OS was already wiped from the system. What the Ahead is currently using is a modified version of the OS copied from the Advanced GN-X, so the techs can properly avoid the same problem with the thrust output from said unit."

"Is the performance going to suffer?"

"No, it won't. The unit's output is stable enough to not require a limiter at full power."

"Then I'll drop the queries here." Barack said, cutting off the head engineer. "Anyways, I would like to see how this thing performs for myself. Besides, if this thing performs well, then I think I can get over the design aesthetics."

"If you say so, Captain" the engineer replied. "Now, about your personalized settings…"

"Won't need it for now." Barack said, as he moved towards the Ahead. "Besides, I want to see how this thing performs on the default settings."

" _Attention all hands: mission area reached. I repeat: mission area reached. Ahead first squadron, standby for launch. Ahead first squadron, standby for launch._ "

"Looks like you're up, Captain."

"Looks like it. Is the drive fully charged?"

"Yes sir, whenever you're ready."

"Right then," Barack said as he settled into the cockpit's seat.

"Time to put these terrorists in their place."

* * *

and...That's it for Chapter 6!

I'm a little sorry if it feels short, but I felt that it was best if I cut off here. regardless, we are now officially through with the prologue arc, and we are about to kick start the events of season 2!

Also, for the Ahead's origin, I'm taking another bit of "Artistic License" here, as it is only mentioned that former HRL engineers worked on the Ahead's design, so I came up with a reasonable backstory for it here. Sorry again if it feels(or is) different from canon.

Look forwards to the next chapter, as we kick off the main series' plot!

And Merry Christmas, folks!

Uploaded: 25/12/2018

Next update: 25/02/2019


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! and I'm back with another chapter!

This is my first time writing out a battle scene, so do leave a review to let me know if it's lacking.

As always, thank you for your support, and enjoy!

Speech:

Talking: "Engage!"

Whispering/muttering: " _Damn!_ Engage!"

Thought: ' _Engage!_ '

Comms: " **Engage!** "

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Lagrange 2_

 _Katharon asteroid base,_ Resolus _._

Alarms were blaring throughout the base, and staff were rushing back and forth, getting the mobile suits ready for deployment.

The Federation found their base.

"Shit! How did they find us?!"

"Did our intel leak?!"

"Shit! Was there a traitor amongst us here?!"

"Calm down!" Grant shouted as he entered the docking bay, filled with mobile suits of all kind. "It doesn't matter how the intel was leaked. All that matters now is fighting them off and preparing to escape." As he continued, he quickly made his way towards a space use Enact. "Get all non-essential personnel onto the _Mississippi_ , and get as many mobile suits ready for launch! We need to buy time to get everyone out of here!"

""Yes Sir!""

As Grant got into the Enact, he quickly started the start-up sequence, and got the comms link online. As the system diagnostic ran, he called out to the dock control.

"Control, this is Grant. I need an update on all units that are ready for launch."

" **Grant, this is control. Besides your Enact, there are two Tierens and a Realdo that are currently ready for launch.** "

' _Bloody hell, that's all we have ready?_ ' "Get more ready for launch, ASAP! We're going to need more than four units, even against one of those GN-Xs!"

" **We'll try our best, sir. Control, out.** "

"Damn Federation, how did they find us?"

" **A little late to be asking that, don't you think?** "

"That voice…that you, Alexei?

" **Aye, I had the ill fortune to have been around my Tieren when the alarm went off, so I'm launching too.** "

"Good to know you're covering my arse, old man."

" **Don't celebrate just yet, Lee's going too.** "

"Aww, bollocks. We gotta babysit the bloody lad, too?"

" **It's all we got, gonna have to make do, you two.** "

" **Heh, so you're the one flying that Realdo, eh, Stuart?** "

" **Beggars can't be choosers, especially with those bastards knocking on our doorstep.** "

"Agreed. So, who's going to be the team leader? Not you, Lee. You have no say in this."

" **Oh, come on!** "

" **Apologies, but I have enough on my plate looking out for Lee.** "

" **You too, Sir?!** "

" **Not it. Looks like you drew the short straw there, Grant.** "

"Didn't have to rub it in, did you, you bloody yank?"

As the clamps were released on the four units. They quickly made their way towards the gate.

"Sorry to be a downer, but there's a chance we're not coming out of this one, so I'm just going to say this straight now: if we meet on the other side, first round's on me, lads."

"" **Roger.** ""

* * *

Same time

"We're approaching the mission area. As planned; you two will go silent while I draw their attention. Be ready."

" **Unit 2, acknowledged.** "

" **Unit 3, copy.** "

As the two GN-XIIIs acknowledged the order, they reduced their particle emissions, and came to a near stop, hiding behind an asteroid, while Barack's Ahead accelerated, and charged towards the base.

As Barack neared the area of the rebel base's suspected location, he saw four mobile suits launching out from a massive asteroid, one that looked big enough to house a small base.

' _So that's where you're hiding, huh?_ ' "Unit 2, I've found where their hideout is at. Be ready to move."

As soon as he finished speaking, he switched his focus to the four units that just launched. ' _Hmm…Two Tierens, a Realdo, and an Enact, eh? I guess it's true that they don't have any GN Drive powered mobile suits. Regardless, this will be a good test for the Ahead._ '

"Now then, terrorist scum. I do hope you'll last long enough."

* * *

" **The hell IS that?** " Stuart asked over the comms, as the Federation's mobile suit came into visual range.

" **Oh god…is that…?** " Lee's panicked voice came through, voicing the thoughts of everyone else.

" **Son of a…that's a new model, and that color…that can only mean-** "

"…tch, of course it's A-LAWS. Bloody hell, talk about REALLY drawing the short straw."

" **What now, Grant? It's going to be hard taking that on, even if we outnumber it four-to-one.** "

"Even so, we still need to buy time for the others to escape. Alexei, you're the best shot amongst us, take your shot while we play keep-away with this wanker"

" **Got it.** "

"Lee, watch the enemy's aim, and just lay down a curtain of fire. You don't have to hit, just make sure that bastard's attention is on US, and not Alexei."

" **Yes sir!** "

"Alright, then…you ready, Stuart?"

" **Is "No" an option?** "

"I'll take that as a "yes", then. Alright, then…ENGAGE!"

As soon as he said it, all four units simultaneously opened fire on the red unknown. But the enemy's mobility was too high, and none of their shot could connect. And just as quickly as it had dodged all that fire, it returned the favor in kind with it's beam rifle, and took out the fuel tank on Lee's Tieren. Fortunately, the safety system kicked in, and ejected the compromised tank.

" **ARGH! Oh shit! I'm hit! I'm hit!** "

"Calm down, you idiot! That was just the tank! Fall back and keep providing cover fire! Stuart, cover that idiot!"

As the Tieren moved back to gain some distance, the Realdo came in to back it up, providing cover while firing its linear rifle.

"Damned Federation mutt, come 'ere!" Grant said, as he fired off with charged shots. But yet again, he couldn't hit anything.

" **Shit! This guy's good!** "

"We still need to buy more time! Continue surrounding him, and keep laying it on him!"

"" **Roger!** ""

' _But still…. what is this sick feeling I've been getting since earlier? It's as if that unit's pilot is just messing with us?_ '

* * *

"Alright, the Captain got their attention. Unit 3, time to go."

" **Roger.** "

The two GN-XIIIs that hid themselves amongst the smaller asteroids took the opening that the Ahead opened earlier, and started moving towards the large asteroid where the Katharon units launched from, all while moving along a path that kept them well hidden from the launched units.

"Alright, now it's just a case of finding a hatch…"

" **Lieutenant Alagga, over there, up ahead.** "

Just as Warrant Officer Davis pointed out, the "hatch" they were looking for was just a short distance away.

As the two units got near the hatch, they both slowed down, and landed right in front of the gate.

"Alright, let's crack open this bad boy…."

As it turns out, it didn't take them very long, as the security on the gate was using the old Union encryption, and soon, the gate opened.

* * *

 _Inside the base_

"Hurry up with those escort teams! The loading procedure is almost complete, and we need to leave soon!"

"We're doing the best we can, sir, but it takes time to fuel the Tierens!"

"Then move faster! Even if the enemy is a single unit, the guys out there need backup!"

* * *

"Well, looks like they're in a hurry."

" **Seems like it.** "

"Well, then. What say we give them a little…"Incentive"?" Alagga said, as he moved the GN-XIII's free manipulator to pull out the anti-fortress explosives they brought along.

" **How long, Sir?** "

"Set the timer to forty seconds, that should give us enough time to leg it."

" **Understood. Setting.** "

"Timer set, and…release"

As soon as the two units let go of their payloads, the directional jets on the bombs fired off, and the bombs moved forwards into the hanger dock.

"And with that, I think we can let the Captain know that he can stop playing "dodgeball" with those relics."

* * *

As he said it, Alagga sent an optical signal towards the Captain's Ahead, letting him know that they have completed their objective.

' _So they've finished up there, huh?_ ' Barack thought silently to himself, as Lieutenant Alagga's unit sent the signal, telling him that the bombs have been set.

"Alright, time to wrap things up on my end, too."

* * *

" **ARGH!** " Stuart exclaimed, as the right arm on his Realdo got blown off by the unknown's rifle " **Dammit! I lost my rifle!** "

' _Dammit! We're already having a hard time as it is!_ ' "You've done enough, Stuart! Fall back to the base and get to the _Mississippi_! We'll-"

But before Grant could finish, the unknown's movement suddenly changed, and it started charging towards Alexei's Tieren, drawing it's Beam Saber from its shoulder mid-charge .

" **What the-?!** "

Before Alexei could finish, the unknown's Beam Saber made contact, and sliced right through the unit. Alexei screamed in despair as his machine exploded around him, killing him.

" **ALEXEI! You sonovabitch, I'm gonna kill you!** " Stuart pulled out the Plasma sword out of the Realdo's remaining arm, and charged at the unknown.

"Stuart, calm down! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

But alas, Stuart was too enraged, and continued his charge. But the unknown's pilot was no amateur, and dodged the strike. Right as the unknown was about to strike him down with it's Beam Saber, Stuart accelerated in an attempt to dodge, but the Saber still connected, and sliced the Realdo's legs off, sending it spiraling out of control. before the unknown could finish Stuart off, Grant had fired upon the red mobile suit, and got it's attention turned to the two remaining mobile suits.

"Shit! Lee, keep firing, and keep your distance from that bastard!

" **Y-Yes Sir!** "

They kept throwing everything they have at the unknown, but none of their shots connected. And just as quickly as it had taken out Alexei's Tieren, it directed its rifle's aim at Grant's Enact.

"Oh, shi-"

Before he could even finish his curse, his Enact was shot right through it's cockpit, and the Enact exploded in a fiery fireball.

* * *

" **We're almost done with the loading! ETA to departure is 3 minutes!** "

"Alright, get those Tierens out there now-"

As the man spoke, a large object caught his attention out of his peripheral sight, and he turned to see a large black block moving further into the dock.

"What the…?"

As the block turned, the display on it came into his view, right as the timer on it hit zero.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash that engulfed the rebel's dock.

* * *

Back outside the rebel's base, just as Barack took down the last enemy suit, explosions started going off throughout the asteroid base.

"Explosion throughout the suspected base confirmed. Mission objectives achieved. All units, regroup and return to the ship."

As the Ahead flew away from the slowly building fireball, the two other GN-XIIIs rendezvoused with him, and with a burst of particles, all three flew away from the inferno that tore the base apart.

" **How's the machine, Captain?** " Lieutenant Alagga asked over the comms.

"It's pretty impressive. All that, and it was only on basic settings. I'd say our dream of a unified earth isn't too far off now, not with this machine."

" **Glad you like it, sir.** "

"Right, enough chitchat, let's return to the ship. I'm sure the engineers want a look at the combat data."

" **Roger that, sir.** "

As the comms line cut, a burst of GN particles from each drive accelerated the three units forward, as they headed back towards their ship.

* * *

"Gah…god damn, that hurts."

Stuart climbed out of the cockpit of his Realdo, which had embedded itself into a small asteroid when it was sent spiraling out of control by the A-LAWS mobile suit(thankfully with the hatch facing outwards). Unfortunately, it had been a rather rough ride, and his left arm felt like it had been fractured(knowing his luck, though, it probably is).

As he pulled himself up with his good arm, he took a look around to see if there were any of Katharon's ships, hoping that they made it.

Instead, a grim sight greeted him, as he saw multiple lifeless bodies floating around in the distance, and the large asteroid that was their base was nowhere in sight.

The others didn't make it.

"No…no…"

He could only look on in despair, and wallow in his own powerlessness.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

As he wallowed in despair, from the controls of a shuttle a distance away, a young man in a black pilot suit looked on at the aftermath of the massacre.

"…Again…"

* * *

 _Rub' Al-Khali Desert_

 _Katharon, Middle East Third branch base_

" _Resolus_ was attacked by mobile suit? Damn Federation, to attack without warning…"

Klaus Grad could only react solemnly to the news, powerless to the loss of the lives of his fellow comrades stationed in space.

"Looks like there was a new model Mobile Suit mixed in among the enemy forces. It's likely that it was…" Shirin Bakhtiar, the former advisor of Princess Marina Ismail, now turned Resistance member, said, as she delivered the intel provided by the lone survivor of the attack.

" _Dammit, so it was those bastards…_ " Klaus thought to himself, wincing at the news.

"Klaus, these guys are serious. I think we should postpone the rescue operation at _Proud_ -"

"No. Rather, we should make our move earlier than anticipated. Many of our comrade's lives are at stake here …"

As Shirin looked on with worry on her face, Klaus stood up, and turned to face his second-in-command.

"We can NOT afford to lose them."

"…I understand." Replied Shirin, sighing in defeat. "I'll contact the rescue team, and let them know that there's been a change of plans."

"Please do."

As soon as the conversation ended, Shirin walked out of the room, and headed to the comms room, while Klaus could only sit back down in his chair, and look through the newly arrived reports of the attack.

"…..Damn A-LAWS."

All he could do now was try to get more people for the rescue operation, thinking that it might just be enough to get his mind off of the matter.

 _Union territory_

 _Washington D.C., Central Park_

"So," Ardent Light said to himself, as his eyes glowed with a bright yellow light, indicating his active connection to VEDA. "Lieutenant, no, _Captain_ Zinin performed remarkably, just as expected."

It was already past midnight, so he was sure no one would have seen his eyes. After all, he was an intelligence-type, it wouldn't do if he revealed his identity to a human now. Then again, it's not like these primitives could grasp the very concept of their kind.

"Seriously, though. First, Ribbons has me mixing in with the Agency, and now I'm here in America trying to infiltrate Katharon. Good grief, what a pain in the ass. Like there aren't already Innovades amongst their numbers, so why do I have to sneak in, too?"

As he sat there looking into the starry sky, contemplating his recent failed attempt at contacting Katharon, two drunks staggered past, reeking of alcohol, as if to remind him that most people aren't out sitting in the middle of a park at this hour.

"Well then," he said, as he stood from the bench he spent the last half hour in. "I suppose I should head back home now. A flesh and blood body needs rest, after all."

As he turned and headed for the park's exit, a figure standing amongst the trees caught his attention.

A certain man dressed in a black coat, with waist-length white hair, and a scar across his cybernetic left eye.

"SHIT!" Ardent could only curse, as he pulled the concealed handgun out of his jacket.

But he was too slow. The mysterious figure had already taken aim, and placed a shot right between the Innovator's eyes, along with another through his heart.

As Ardent breathed his last, his limp body fell backwards onto the ground, his nanomachine-laced blood turning the pavement red, and his eyes blankly gazing the night sky, devoid of life.

Seeing that his work was done, the mysterious figure turned and walked away, simply uttering:

"May god have mercy on your sinful soul, Fake Human."

* * *

And...that's it for another chapter.

Now, I'm sorry if it feels like I stretched out starting scene from episode 1, but it's still part of the story(albeit with no Kira), so apologies.

Bonus: Can anyone guess who our mysterious guest is? No prizes though, sorry.

As usual, please leave a review, and have a nice day!

... _maybe I ought to raise the rating to M..._

Uploaded: 25/02/2019

Next upload: 25/04/2019


	9. Extra-Mission 01

First off: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!

 _Gets splattered by rotten tomatoes_

Hey, HEY! Stop that! I'm not uploading a joke this year! Jeez...

Anyway, in celebration of (a belated for me)April Fools, here's an Omake chapter, which will partially reveal how much the Freedom might change. Enjoy!

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Project log for CBNGN-001/GNMS-10A(Original Designation: ZGMF-X10A "Freedom")

(Note: Defer to Ian on new designation number)

Log file 0001

God, where do I even begin?

Yeah, sure, I kind of dug my own grave when I told Ian that I would work on it, but I didn't expect to actually have the damn scrap pile dumped on me.

According to the kid, this "thing" was-sorry, IS, the top of the line, latest mobile weapon developed by the Coordinators in the Zaft homeland, "Plant"(I've seen the acronym, and that is the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard ANYONE come up with, and I thought A-LAWS(Autonomous-Land, Air, Water, Space) was bad. I mean: seriously, WATER? Really? Then again, I guess A-LASS doesn't really have that nice a ring to it), based on the technology obtained from a "G-Weapon" Mobile Suit project developed by the Earth Alliance of his world, whose brass are, according to the extracted records, are apparently a bunch of even BIGGER a*holes than the current Earth Sphere Federation(and here I thought I was pretty racist at times).

Anyway, back on topic: The Freedom's damage, after tearing apart the outer armor, is actually far worse than initially believed. Partially because it turns out that the part of the system responsible for damage diagnostics was fried by whatever the hell burned most of said armor's surface to a crisp. So the damage diagnostics we pulled from the computer wasn't completely accurate.

Ian wasn't exactly exaggerating when he said that the internal frame was hanging on its last threads. The whole thing nearly crumbled from the neutron damage caused by that nuclear-fission powered mini "Death Star"(yeah, I bet most of you jackasses taking a peak never even watched any movies from the late 20th century, now did you?). How Kira didn't get cooked like a baked potato from all that heat, I will never know.

Moving on. After a thorough scan of the suit, I've decided that the best course of action for the Freedom going forward is to, well, rebuild it from scratch. Some bits of the frame's metal is salvageable, but we will have to replace most of it with the same enhanced E-Carbon we've used on the Gundams.

As for the armor, well, it survived pretty much intact. But if we want to keep it balanced(the original armor's material is slightly heavier than the E-Carbon material we use for the Gundams, even the Seravee's and the Virtue's), we'll have to build the armor from scratch. Guess the fabricator is going into overdrive tonight, just like how I'm going to be tonight, too.

Well then. Less talking, more working.

* * *

Log File 0002

Well, this is the first time I've updated this log in a week. Or has it been two? Talk about hectic days.

In regards to the last log, we had to put off the armor's fabrication to a later date than intended, and focus on the new frame's construction.

After consulting with Ian, we've decided to install GN Condensers and GN Cables throughout the frame, built right into it just like with the 3.5 Gen. It may be a little premature, but I agree with Ian that we should prep it for use with a GN Drive(if we could even MAKE another one to begin with), but for now, I'll just design a custom mount to load the reactor into the unit, and see if we can get it to use GN particles alongside the electrical power from the mini-nuke. Good thing we re-designed the frame before loading the file to the fabricator, or it's going to be a nightmare tearing it apart just for a few modifications.

As Ian is still busy with both the 00 and the new Gundams, I've sent a copy of the Freedom's original OS to Sherilyn, to see if we can make it compatible with our cockpit's system. After all, she was one of the ones who helped make the Independent OS we switched over to four years ago. Even if Kira has superior IQ and better reflexes than the average person, the OS used in our world is, honestly, vastly different than the one he's used to(I've kept the original cockpit intact, along with the computer. That thing's layout looks more complicated than it really needs to be, but running through the simulator mode, it's pretty easy to get the hang of, but I have the feeling that it's mostly thanks to the software, than my average-as-hell piloting skills improving). He may master it just as quickly like he claimed he did before, or he may fumble around like one of us Neanderthals. Who knows? But better safe than sorry.

On the note of the Freedom's OS, I get the feeling that the engineers weren't exactly trying to be subtle. You don't get any more passive-aggressive than "Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module". Yeah, REAL subtle, guys. Not only is that a LONG ass way of spelling out "Gundam", it's also like they just copy-pasted the acronym of the original OS from those stolen units, and tried to make it sound more badass.(you people seriously need to get laid.)

Out of curiosity, I asked the kid what it meant on his original suit, the one he said was called the "Strike". He said it was "General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver"(Honestly, I was half joking. I didn't expect an actual answer). Man, talk about a mouthful. And it barely makes any sense, too. Hell, I had to note it down just because I felt that I would forget about it pretty easily.

Anyway, it looks like there's still a lot more work to be done. Guess I'll work on the weapons while the frame is being assembled. Thank god for the Haros and the Karels, or this would have taken forever.

It looks like the first section of the frame is ready for assembly. Back to work.

* * *

Just a couple of short logs for now, and I apologize if it feels lazy, but I feel that I should show what will eventually happen to the Freedom.

And a heads up: due to life(especially work), there might be a slight delay with the next chapter, but only by a couple of days. I apologize in advance for my tardiness.

As usual: please review. And thanks for reading!

Uploaded: 02/04/2019(GMT 8)


	10. C 08-1: 天使再臨(First Half)

Hello! and sorry I'm late!

Due to my current work schedule, it's been hard for me to make any progress on the story. so I apologize in advance if this chapter feels a little short, and...sloppy.

Now, as I'm already late, I won't delay you any further. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Speech:

Talking: "Engage!"

Whispering/muttering: " _Damn!_ "

Thought: ' _Engage!_ '

Comms: " **Engage!** "

I do not own either Gundam SEED or Gundam 00.

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 8.1

[The Angel's second advent]

 _HRL Territory_

 _HRL tower "_ Heaven's Pillar _"_

 _ESF military housing district, Smirnov residence_

" _The Federation Government, in an attempt to eliminate the threat of the Anti-Federation Forces, officially announces the formation of an Autonomous Peacekeeping Unit, which will be reporting directly to the Federation Government. The Autonomous unit will work in conjunction with the Federal Security Agency, which will allow them to effectively…_ "

" **Just now, Headquarters informed me that a transfer request from the Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces just arrived for me.** "

"You plan on going?" Colonel Sergei Smirnov asked his college, Colonel Kati Mannequin, through the phone.

Ever since the joint operation four years ago, and after the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation and its army, they have been close friends, mostly out of respect of their abilities and records.

" **It's the rumored A-LAWS, I figured it was the best way to keep an eye on them.** "

"That group has far too many secrets. I would appreciate it if you could keep me informed of their activities."

" **Naturally, I intend to. Later, then.** "

"Yeah." With that reply, he ended the call, and put the phone away.

As he leaned back into his chair , Soma Pieries, who had walked in earlier during the call, served him a cup of coffee, while she had a cup of tea for herself.

"Was that Colonel Mannequin just now?" Pieries asked, as she sat down on the couch.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it was."

"What was it about?"

' _Best not to get her involved for now._ ' "Speaking of which, have you given any thoughts to the matter we discussed?"

Pieries jerked a little at that sentence, caught off guard by the older man's question. "N-not yet…"

' _How innocent._ ' Sergei thought to himself, happy to see that the once stoic girl has changed so much over the last four years. "Well, there's no rush. Take your time and think it over."

All Pieries could do was take a sip of her own tea, troubled by the Colonel's question about said matter.

His offer to adopt her as his daughter.

* * *

 _Lagrange 4_

 _Colony_ Proud

It has been a little over six months since Saji began working at _Proud_. It took a little getting using to working in low gravity condition for long hours, but he soon got the hang of it.

They are already at the stage of assembling the last layers of the outer walls, and it was soon coming to the end of his shift.

Fortunately, the next shift arrived early, and he left with his work site senior, Eddie Miyasaka.

Soon, they reached the air lock connected to the lockers. Saji couldn't wait to get back to his bunk. He's been checking every day after his shift, but he still hadn't got any new messages from Louise.

It's been two years since she stopped responding to his mails, and frankly, it's been worrying him.

But he believed that as long as he kept to their promise, they'll eventually meet again in space.

As he's deep in thought, the pressurization cycle finished, and the inner door opened. The beep from air lock's buzzer snapped him out of his daze, and he moved inward, detaching his helmet.

"You've gotten better, rookie!" His senior, Mr Miyasaka, said to him, as they approached the row where their lockers were.

Even though there were new workers arriving every other month, Mr Miyasaka was the only person still calling him "Rookie". He understood the man was probably just teasing him, and held no ill will towards him. But it's still a little annoying, to still be addressed like he's only been here for a couple of weeks.

"I've already been here for half a year." Saji retorted, as usual. "My name's not "rookie", it's Saji crossroad-"

But before he could finish, something caught his attention; two armed officers coming in from the other end, as if looking for someone.

"Eddie Miyasaka?"

* * *

It has been a surprise to see the agents of the bureau entering the locker room. He was sure that he kept his communications with Katharon private, and made sure to have made the calls through encrypted channels. Were they here for him? Or was there someone else here in contact with Katharon too?

But when the armed agent spoke, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Eddie Miyasaka? On suspicion of conspiring with Katharon, we're placing you-"

' _Shit! They know!?_ ' Realizing that he's been found out, he knew he needed to get away. But the only other way out of here was through the two of them. So, he threw his helmet at them, and pushed himself to the side, trying to get around them.

Predictably, the first agent knocked the helmet aside, while the other moved towards him. But since the locker room was a zero-g environment, he pushed himself off the the opposite lockers, and shoved the other agent aside, giving him a clear route to the exit.

But he didn't count on the second agent pulling his gun out.

"Gah! You bastard!" The agent shouted, as he fired off two shots at the Eddie, landing both shots right into his left shoulder.

"Argh! Damn it…" that was all Eddie could utter, before the agent that shot him moved to suppress him.

* * *

"Mr. Miyasaka!" Saji could only exclaim in shock.

The officer who was shoved aside just fired at the man without warning. He couldn't understand what was going on. Mr. Miyasaka was conspiring with an anti-Federation organization? Even if it was true, that didn't mean that they could just open fire on someone!

Confused, Saji turned to face the other guard.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

Instead of an answer, the officer just reached out and grabbed his hand.

"We're taking you in too!"

"Eh? Why me?!"

As the other officer went to restrain his injured colleague, the officer grabbing Saji's hand spin his arm to his back, and held him in an arm lock.

"Please let me go! What have I done wrong? Please stop!"

Even as he pleaded with the man standing behind him, he knew that they didn't care, and would show no pity.

' _What the hell is going on?!_ ' Was all Saji could think, as he was cuffed and shoved out of the lockers, and into the halls.

* * *

 _Lagrange 2_

 _Deep space exploration vessel,_ Celestial Being

"I see that you've gotten some interesting information, Ribbons."

Regenne Regetta spoke, as he walked down the curved stairs into the main hall, addressing the self-appointed leader of their little group.

"Indeed. It's interesting seeing the foolish humans trying to struggle against a higher power." replied the said "leader", Ribbons Almark.

"As expected of you, Ribbons." Regenne replied, as if admitting defeat. "But still, was it really necessary to involve that boy?"

"Now, whatever are you talking about?" Ribbons shot back, with a smirk on his face.

"Saji Crossroad."

That got his attention.

"Don't play coy. I was the one you sent to take in Louise Halevy two years ago, remember? Anyway, why implicate him with Katharon? It's not as if you had nothing better to do than frame the boy for treason."

"I have plans for Miss Halevy. And for it to succeed, I need to remove any potential…"distractions"."

"And that means getting rid of the boy?"

"He's been trying to contact Miss Halevy for the last two years. But right now, all he's doing is becoming a constant annoyance. He'll only serve to distract Miss Halevy from her current duties."

"Hmph. You really ARE quite the sadist, aren't you, Ribbons?" Regenne finished off, as he headed back up the stairs, and left the room.

"Oh Regenne. I'm just being pragmatic."

"But you will never understand, I suppose."

* * *

 _Lagrange 4 vicinity_

Ptolemaios II _, Catapult 2 Stand-by room._

"Mr. Erde, do you have a moment?"

"What is it, Kira Yamato?"

It has been a couple of days since they had received information from their agent about possible movements of Katharon, and that the Federation had caught wind of their plans. On the off chance that their old comrade might be investing the Anti-Federation group, they headed out towards the colony, on the hope that he'll be there.

"I wanted to ask, what was he, Mr. Setsuna, like?"

"Hmph. He was always quite the lone wolf, following the mission plan to the letter, yet always reckless. I remember that there was that time where he nearly jeopardized an entire operation when he opened his Gundam's cockpit in the middle of a battlefield, and in front of an enemy, no less."

"I see…"

"He even said that he wanted to become a Gundam himself."

"Eh? What do you mean, Mr. Erde?"

"You see, to that person, the Gundam represents an ideal. To him, the Gundams are an absolute existence."

"I…see…"

Kira could only ponder about his own situation, back when he first encountered the Strike. From what he's been told by Tieria and the others, this Setsuna didn't so much as sympathize with Celestial Being's ideals, but straight up idolized the Gundams, as if they were messengers of god.

Before Kira could continue, a call window popped up on the window screen.

" **Mr. Erde, we've received information that one of the Federation's new space cruiser has begun moving Lagrange 4.** " Miliena reported from the bridge, just as Ian came up behind her

" **Exactly as the report from Wang Liu Mei stated. It's most likely…** "

"I'll launch in the Seravee."

Ian was caught off guard by Tieria's quick respond, but he recovered quickly. " **Roger that. You heard him, Feldt.** " Just as he finished addressing Feldt, the pop up closed. Soon, the hatch leading down to the hanger opened up, and the Seravee was moved up to the catapult deck.

"Looks like we will be making our return known soon. I think it's best that you head back up to the bridge now, Kira Yamato."

"G-got it." Kira replied with a small stutter, as he stood up and headed for the door leading to the internal corridor. But as he reached the door, he turned around, wanting to ask Tieria one last question.

"Mr. Tieria, just one last question."

"What is it?"

"How are you so sure that Mr. Setsuna will be there?"

"Oh, he'll come."

"If he's alive, then he'll definitely be coming here."

* * *

And... That's it for this chapter.

Now, if it feels like the chapter is being split in half(as if the numbering didn't already give it away...), then you are correct!

As I'm still working on the other half, I've decided to split this chapter in two. The reason being mostly due to my schedule being essentially: work, work, work, work, work, errands, repeat.

So once again, sorry for the sloppiness, and if you spot any error, please feel free to point it out in the reviews.

Once again, goodbye, and see you next chapter!

Also:

Farewell, Heisei(平成)! Welcome, Reiwa(令和)!


	11. C 08-1 part 2

Man, they were right. Writer's block IS a bitch, even when you're effectively copy-pasting something

I apologize for the LONG pause, but life has been kinda...shit.

without further a-do, ON WITH THE STORY!

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 8.2

 _Lagrange 4, Asteroid field_

Baikal _-class cruiser,_ Baikal

 _Main bridge_

As the commander of this squadron, Brigadier General Arthur Goodman, got into his seat on the bridge of his ship, he heard the status update reports from the CIC officers, updating him on their current position.

"Distance to _Proud_ , 2300."

"GN Particle dispersion rate maintained at normal levels."

"General Zhejiang, I hear we've found one of Katharon's ships?" Arthur asked his XO, Lieutenant Colonel Lee Zhejiang.

"Yes sir, they were spotted by the advance recon team. We're already tracing their course."

He turned to look at the small display on his seat, showing the predicted route of the Katharon spaceship. "So, they're headed to _Proud_. Just as expected, huh?"

He turned back to his XO, and asked. "What's the operational status on the new model automatons?"

"All units are fully functional, sir."

Nodding in acknowledgment, he looked up, ready to issue the orders.

"All hands, we will now begin the clean-up operation of anti-Federation forces! Have the the first squad sortie!"

* * *

" _Ahead first Squadron, stand by for sortie! I repeat: Ahead first Squadron, stand by for sortie!_ "

As the hatch to the hanger opened, the technicians were loading the Automaton container onto Barack's Ahead, which had by now been tuned to the Captain's preferred settings.

As soon as the container connected with the waist hard point, the onboard AI automatically began a diagnostic test on the automatons loaded in the container, and returned a "status: green" report to Barack's display just as quickly as it had started.

"Automaton container, attachment to the Ahead, complete. No anomalies with all units, systems all green."

As he closed the display, he received a transmission from the bridge. Just as quickly, he patched it through.

" **Captain Zinin.** " On the line was Lieutenant Colonel Zhejiang, the XO, that was on the line.

"Sir."

" **As you already know, this will be Unit 3's pilot, Warrant Officer Halevy's, first actual deployment. She's still green around the collar, so just give her a feel of the battlefield, no need to get her too involved.** "

' _Thanks for reminding me about the babysitting._ ' He thought to himself sarcastically. "…Acknowledged."

As he finished, the platforms that held his squad's mobile suits in place have fully extended, and they were promptly given the green light for launch.

"Zinin Squadron, launching!"

With the timing transferred to the squad, they each released their platform's locks, and launched, heading towards _Proud_.

* * *

 _Lagrange 4, Colony_ Proud

 _High gravity industrial block, Refinery_

It has been two days since the "arrest", and they've just processed Saji into the colony's Ore Refinery, putting him to work as one of the many prisoners moving the processed materials around.

In nothing but a heat-resistant normal suit.

"They're forcing us to work," Saji grunted to himself, as he and three other "inmates" pushed the huge cart forward "in this high gravity…without machines?"

It was extremely labor intensive, even compared to before, so it was no surprise when the already frail looking man next to him collapsed from exhaustion.

"A-are you alright?" Saji stopped and asked the man, concerned for his safety.

"Don't stop moving, R-081!" One of the guards in powered suits yelled at him.

"But-"

Before he could continue, one of the other two prisoners shouted backwards at him.

"Don't bother! If you value your life, shut your mouth and keep working!"

"You heard him. Back to work, R-081!"

Left with possibly being beaten to death as his only other option, he had no choice but to grit his teeth, and continue working.

' _I'm sorry…_ ' he thought to himself silently, before dragging himself back towards the cart he was pushing.

* * *

"This is Albert. I've got a prisoner down on the line at sector 4-6. Can you send someone over to clear him out?

" **Ahh, just drag him off the track. Which cart was he from?** "

"Cart eighteen."

" **Got it, I'll send another one over** _._ "

"Got it. Albert, out."

* * *

 _Colony_ Proud

 _Maintenance hatch access 18-B_

In an unseen section of the colony, a man entered the colony through an isolated access hatch, left practically untouched since that section of the colony was completed.

As soon as he was through the hatch the led to the inner part of the colony, he closed and re-locked the hatch before he moved off, heading towards where A-LAWS was holding the suspected fugitives: the high-gravity block.

' _Are they targeted this place too?_ '

As he moved, following the map on the heads-up display of his helmet, he had flashbacks of what happened to the last Katharon base that was attacked by the ruthless soldiers of A-LAWS.

' _I'd better hurry_ '

* * *

' _I can't let this beat me! As long as I stay in space, one day, I will see Louise again…_ '

Saji could only continue to work, sure that as long as he survived for long enough, he will be able to prove his innocence.

As he kept encouraging himself with his promise with Louise, he continued working, and trying not to incur the wrath of the guards.

As he pushed the next cart he was "assigned" to, the man next to him, the one that shouted out to him earlier, began to talk.

"Hey, kid."

Sure that the man was addressing him, he turned his head to face him.

"You don't look ex-military. You a part of Katharon too?"

Feeling a little insulted at the accusation from another prisoner, he retorted with indignation in his voice.

"I'm not with them!"

"So you just got caught up in all this, huh? I feel sorry for ya. But still, you've got some great luck."

"How is this a good thing?" Saji asked, wondering how this man could stay positive in a situation like this.

"Oh, you'll see. Soon."

The cryptic reply only made Saji more curious.

' _What in the world is about to happen?_ '

* * *

As the black-clad man dropped dropped down from the ceiling hatch, he braced himself for the landing, feeling the slight strain from the high gravity pull.

As he stood up, getting used to the gravity, he heard the distinct sound generated by the motors of a powered suit rolling down the hallway.

"Hurry up with the evacuation! The operation is about to start soon!"

Open channel. No need to tap into their comms, then.

"I got it, I got it! Damn, this thing is REALLY acting up today…"

A stroke of luck for the man, as one of the guards was moving slower than the rest. As soon as the lagging guard was past the walkway he was hiding in, and out of sight of his faster colleagues, he walked out and took aim at the power pack of the guard's suit, and fired a charged round from his custom handgun, piercing the armored cover of the power pack, and rendering the suit immobile.

The guard could only look around, confused by both the impact in the back, and the sudden failure of his suit, bringing him to his knees.

As he struggled, the black-clad man jogged up to him from behind, and knelt beside him, his helmet coming into contact with the man's own tinted helmet.

"What this about an operation?" The man asked the guard.

"W-who the hell are you?!"

Not missing a beat, he raised his pistol up to the guard's helmet, clearly intending to threaten the helpless man.

"Answer me."

"Geh! L-look, I don't know the details, either! We were just told to evacuate. That's all I know, honest!"

Having gotten an answer from the guard, he stood up, and continued down the corridor, leaving the helpless guard to his fate.

"H-hey! Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?!"

But before he could get any further, a rumble shook throughout the colony, he getting the man's attention.

"What the…?"

* * *

 _Outside_ Proud

 _Colony defense perimeter_

A _Virginia_ class cruiser, along with its escort mobile suits, began its assault on the colony. While the ship provided long range covering fire and support, the escorting mobile suits quickly took out the unmanned defence turrets, clearing out any opposition to their plan.

"The Realdo teams have completed their initial objectives" one of the CIC operators called out to the Captain from his seat.

"Good. Proceed with the rescue operation!" "Yes, sir!"

As soon as the helmsman acknowledged the order, he moved the ship towards the open loading bay. With barely any warning given to them, the workers in the dock just barely managed to get out of the way, and into the safety of the inner corridors.

"Hack into the colony controls, and take over the gravity controls for block 7!"

"Yes, sir!"

As soon as he had begun, the officer at the front console used the remote access code leaked to them by their collaborator, and gained access to the High Gravity Block's controls.

' _Too easy._ ' He thought to himself, with a smirk on his face. "Jacking the block controls now!"

As soon as he jacked the controls, he activated the thrusters on the rotating block, and slowed its rotation down. Reducing the gravity to the colony standard of 0.98G.

* * *

Following the tremors from earlier, the entire block suffered a sudden, massive shock, not unlike an earthquake, causing the carts to topple over, and knocking many of the prisoners off their feet.

Fortunately, the carts fell on their sides, and no one was seriously injured.

"W-What the…?" Saji asked, as he picked himself up, rubbing the back of his head.

It was then that the familiar feeling of normal gravity hit him.

"The gravity is…!"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Saji heard the man shouting. "It's my comrades!"

"W-was this what you meant?"

"Yeah. Now come on, kid! Stop dawdling around, and let's get the hell outta here!"

"Wha-HEY!" Saji barely has the chance to finish, before the man pulled him up on his feet.

As they both headed for the exit with the other prisoners, he saw a group gang up on the guards, overpowering them with their numbers.

' _What the hell is going on?_ '

* * *

"Block 7's gravity has been normalized, sir!"

"Good! Send out the rescue teams!"

"Acknowledged. Opening hatches!"

As soon as the hatches of the cruiser had fully opened, the men and women of Katharon's rescue force, wearing heir various normal suits, quickly disembarked, and headed for the loading bay's doors and control room. As they proceeded, they had to get the remaining civilians in the bay area to get to safety.

"Hurry up, people…" the captain muttered to himself, as more and more of their comrades quickly left the loading bay.

But then, one of the radar operators called out an alert.

"Sir! There are mobile suits approaching from above us!"

' _Shit, that was fast._ ' "Is it the Federation?"

"There's a new model amongst them!"

" _Tch_. A-LAWS, huh?"

"What do we do, sir?"

"Close up the hatches, and activate the reverse thrusters! Get us out of the bay at the very least!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

" **Enemy ship sighted, Captain.** "

"I see it, Lieutenant."

In the time it took the Katharon ship to overwrite the gravitational controls, the three A-LAWS mobile suits had already caught up, and were just about in range.

" **Looks like they're about to leave the loading bay.** "

"looks like it." Barack replied, as he aimed his Ahead's GN Long rifle.

"But that's if we let them."

He took the shot, and it hit the back end of the bridge.

The loading bay was soon engulfed in a massive fireball.

* * *

As the prisoners made their escape, with some taking on the guards still equipped with their powered suits, the entire block shook.

" _Tch!_ The enemy's here, huh?"

"Eh?" Saji could only reply, shocked by what the man said.

"…We can't waste any more time. C'mon, move it!" The man said, as he pushed Saji's back.

' _Oh god, what in the world is happening?_ ' Saji thought to himself, as he continued following the stream of people trying to make their exit.

* * *

"Lieutenant Alagga, take care of the remaining enemies!"

" **Acknowledged.** "

"Warrant Officer Halevy, you are to remain on standby at this point. I'll proceed with the tests of the new model Automatons."

" **Yes, sir.** "

' _Good. Now stay out of the way._ ' Barack quietly thought to himself, as he approached the pre-designated hanger, nimbly dodging the shots from the enemy Realdos.

"Arrival at designated point, confirmed. Detaching container."

As he said it for the mission recorder to hear, he purged to container unit attached to his unit, and the onboard navigational computer guided the container into the hanger. As soon as it landed, the magnetic grips activated, and anchored the container to the floor of the hanger.

"Container secured. Now beginning the performance test of the new model Automatons."

As he pressed the switch on his controller that linked his unit to the Automatons, the container opened, and all the Automatons came online. Two by two, the Automatons began to move out from the hanger bay, and spread throughout the entire block.

* * *

 _Industrial Block_

"Shit! The prisoners are getting out of hand!"

"God dammit! Where the hell is that backup?"

The two guards standing at the entrance to the cell blocks had realized quite early on that they were outnumbered, and were just about to be over-run in a few minutes. They had called the control room for backup, but there hasn't been any response from them.

As they stood their ground at their post, the first group of escapees rounded the corner, and were charging them. Fortunately, thanks to the gate, they were holding them back for a bit. Their only hope to get out of this in one piece is to wait for backup to arrive (assuming those lazy bastards even HEARD their call).

As they pushed the prisoners back, they heard a sound coming from behind them. A set of crawling steps that was very clearly mechanical.

As one of the guards turned his head back to see the source of that sound, he was greeted with the sight of an Automaton; one he had clearly never seen on this colony before.

"Hey, John..."

"What!? I'm a little busy!"

"Did the boss man ever tell you about us getting new Automatons up in here?"

"No," John replied, knocking aside another prisoner "why?"

"Then where the hell did THAT thing come from?"

"What thi-"

But before he could finish, the Automaton had open fire on the large crowd, including the two hapless guards who were caught up in the machine's gunfire.

* * *

As the second group reached the large exit, they were greeted with the sound of gunfire, and people getting mowed down by machine gun fire. Soon, panic set in, and they, and all those who were right behind them, started running in the other direction.

As the first group fell, those who were at the front of the second group caught sight of who, or rather, _what_ , had mowed down the first group of escapees.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Military Automatons?! What the hell is that kinda thing doing here?!"

As the last bodies of the first group collapsed, the Automaton began scanning around its vicinity for targets. As it laid its mechanical eye on the fleeing group, the AI took aim and quickly made the adjustments for the range, and opened fire, filling the air in the industrial block with more screams of pain and despair.

* * *

It took him a few extra minutes, but he finally found an unused access door into the refinery area. the lock was easy to crack, and soon, the heavy door slid opened.

What greeted the man on the other side of the door was a literal hellscape, as unarmed personnel were being gunned down by the dozens. And the one responsible was a machine.

A few of the survivors made a run while the machine's guns cooled down, with some running further inwards, or taking cover behind some of the toppled carts.

"Anti-Personnel weapons? This is A-LAWS's doing!"

As he moved forward to try helping as many people as he could, he pressed a switch on his helmet, remotely activating his mobile suit that was hidden within his shuttle.

* * *

As both Saji and the other man hid behind a wall under the pipes, he witnessed another prisoner being gunned down by the Automatons. Though a few rounds were all that's needed to kill a person, the Automatons mercilessly riddled the poor man, and many others before him, with bullets, until they were practically filled with lead.

They didn't know whose handiwork it was, but the emergency exits have all been opened, and several of the lucky ones had long since escaped into the evacuation tunnels.

Unfortunately, Saji, and the man he was with, were stuck on the wrong side of an open corridor, and had little to no cover between them and the automaton.

The man looked towards Saji's direction, but the other side was a dead end. With no other choice, the man waited for the moment he believed the Automaton was facing away, and made a run for the exit.

But the machine was too quick; it took aim, rapidly fired it's machineguns, a while tracking the man's inertia and movement. And it calculated all this in a single second. Soon, the man was also riddled with bullets, and fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

Seeing the man gunned down, Saji could only fearfully hide back behind the wall, as the Automaton continued moving forward, looking for more targets.

' _Oh god…this isn't happening. Am I going to die here?_ '

As the Automaton's "footsteps" got louder, he could only think about Louise, and being unable to see her again.

' _Louise, Nee-san…I'm sorry!_ '

But right as the Automaton was about to get close, the distinct sound of gunfire rang out from the other side of the corridor, and he could hear the bullets ricocheting off the Automaton's steel shell. From the direction of the gunshots was a man clad in an all-black pilot suit.

"GET DOWN!" The man shouted, as he threw something at the Automaton, before he himself took cover behind one of the toppled carts.

The white, Plasticine-like object the man threw had hit, and stuck onto, the Automaton. As the compound started to darken, Saji realized what that compound was, and quickly tried to shield himself, but was a little slow as the blast knocked him off his feet, sending him right onto the floor.

As the dust settled, all that was left of the Automaton was a pile of scrap. And as Saji was trying to regain his bearings, the black-clad man had approached him.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, extending his hand out.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Saji replied, taking the man's hand, and was helped up. ' _Wait, that voice…where have I heard it…?_ '

As he stood up, Saji was able to take a closer look at the man who saved him, and saw a familiar looking face.

"Erm…sorry, but could you by chance be…Setsuna F. Seiei?"

"…Saji Crossroad…"

* * *

And that's it for the second half...of episode 1's Part-A.

As usual, please leave a review, and enjoy!

Updated:11/10/2019


	12. C 08-1: 天使再臨(Second Half)

Copyright: Sunrise inc.

Gundam SEED: 2002, 2013

Gundam 00: 2007

* * *

Chapter 8.5

' _No way, it's really him._ ' He was surprised. Even in his current situation, to see a familiar face all the way out here. He hadn't seen Setsuna ever since he mysteriously disappeared 4 years ago. According to the Repo agents who came to claim the unit back then(he remembered that very clearly; he had just returned home from his part-time job when he saw the estate manager opening the door for a couple of people in suits), it could barely be called a home, and the only thing they needed to clear out was a single mattress.

But before he could get a chance to ask his old neighbor about where he had been, an Automaton had jumped down from the pipes overhead, its microjets firing off to slow it's descent.

And before he could say anything else, Setsuna grabbed his arm. "We're leaving!" he said, as he dragged him out of the Automaton's firing line, the bullets hitting where he had been earlier.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the colony_

"Fucking Federation piece of shits!" Stuart said to no one in particular, as he fought one of the three A-LAWS mobile suits.

Excluding the landing teams who had barely escaped the _Granada_ 's destruction, He and three others were all that's left of the rescue operation. The mobile suit escort was originally a six-man team, but two of them were shot down by one of the two GN-XIIIs that were deployed along side that new model. Even when they surrounded and outnumbered that lone unit 5-to-one, the bastard was tricky.

All Stuart wanted was to have this bastard dealt with quickly, so he could focus on that new model. When it entered their E-Sensor's range, the IFF detection had marked the three A-LAWS machines, identifying the new machine as the same one that attacked _Resolus_. Ever since then, He's been itching for a chance at paying the bastard back for it. Instead, all he got was the bastard's lackey. Said "lackey" was starting to get on his nerves.

"Damn Federation mutt, why won't you die already?!" Stuart exclaimed, as the GN-X took out another one of his comrades.

Unfortunately, his rage had blinded him, and he had forgot about the OTHER GN-X that was still in the airspace. And it costed him dearly, when that very GN-X shot him down from his blind spot.

* * *

" **Unit 3?** " Alagga exclaimed in surprise, when the Realdo that was shooting at him was suddenly shot down from behind, with the beam having come from Warrant Officer Halevy's GN-XIII.

And he wasn't the only one who saw it, with Captain Zinin having returned to the battle from dropping his payload. " **Unit 3, that was a good judgment call. Good job.** "

Unbeknownst to the two veterans, Louise was still reeling from her first kill on the battlefield. Despite what they told her, shooting down an enemy in a simulator, and shooting someone down for real, were two completely different things. And with that one shot alone, memories from "That day" were surfacing again, and she kept taking heavy breaths to calm herself down.

As the Captain Zinin took down another Realdo, their E-Sensors detected something, and went off.

" **A reading on the E-sensor? Is it the enemy's reinforcement?** " Louise heard Captain Zinin over the comms, right as last surviving Realdo took another shot at Lieutenant Alagga's unit. As Louise looked towards the direction indicated by E-Sensor, but saw nothing.

" **Sir,** " Lieutenant Alagga called out, as he engaged the last Realdo. " **Did you see that?** "

" **Just barely. Let's wrap things up here first, we've wasted far too much time with these rebels.** "

* * *

Saji and Setsuna had just ducked into one of the narrow access corridors, after running for a few minutes, and Setsuna having taken down two more Automaton on the way. Saji was barely able to catch his breath, but Setsuna looked just fine, holding his breath and looking out the corner.

Now that they finally had some breathing room(well, only he thought so. Setsuna still looked weary and on edge), he thought this would be a good time to get some answers to his questions.

"Hey, Setsuna. Why are you here? Where-"

"Quiet." Setsuna interrupted, never letting the wider hallway out of his sight. As Saji stopped, they could again hear the footsteps of an Automaton. ' _Oh god, ANOTHER one?!_ ' Saji quietly thought to himself, as the footsteps got louder and louder…coming from BEHIND them.

Before Saji could even warn Setsuna, the Automaton had kicked down the door, and Setsuna had reacted just as quickly, already having turned around to shoot at the machine. He had fired off a few shots, before he pulled another lump of explosives from his pouch, and threw it at the Automaton. Right as he threw it, he had dragged Saji out of the small corridor, turning the corner, and threw him on the ground, clearing the blast right as the explosive detonated, destroying another Automaton.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, reaching his hand out to him. "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

As Setsuna helped him up, two more Automatons came up behind them. Without a hint of hesitation, he was dragged by Setsuna down another corridor, bullets barely missing them by mere centimeters.

* * *

As he dragged Saji Crossroad along with him, they alternated between the larger hallways, and the narrow corridors, trying to throw off the Automatons' targeting program, and buy as much time as possible so they could escape.

' _Nothing's changed. Not a damned thing has changed since then!_ '

As they made another turn, he remembered that day all those years ago, ducking and weaving through the ruined buildings of Krugis, running past and stepping over the bodies of his comrades, who died for a false cause.

' _This isn't what we desired…_ '

But as the two continued running down the corridor, one of the pursuing Automatons was catching up, but was firing wildly. Taking a chance, he grabbed another charge, and threw it at the Automaton. Instead of the two men, the targeting system tracked the thrown projectile instead, straying the machine gun's line of fire upwards. Before it could fully reacquire the two men, the explosive had stuck onto the Automaton's leg, and detonated a second later, taking out both it and the one following close behind. Thanks to the machine's momentum, only it and the other machine were caught in the explosion, and him and Saji broke through the black smoke, and into the hallway.

' _Neither Lockon, nor I._ '

As they turned into another corridor, flashes of A-LAWS's atrocities surfaced again. Both that Katharon base destroyed the other day, and of that hellscape of dead bodies, with their faces fixed forever in the pain and agony of their death.

' _Not this kind of world!_ '

* * *

 _A few minutes prior_

That last Realdo was persistent, but eventually, it too had joined its comrades

"Alright, that's the last of Katharon's combat presence in this airspace. All units, regroup on me."

" **Yes, sir.** " Lieutenant Alagga replied, regrouping with his leader's Ahead

" **A-acknowledged.** " Warrant Officer replied, with a slight stutter in her voice.

As soon as the three units had regrouped, they moved in formation around the colony, looking out for the unknown that had popped up earlier.

"Alright, you two. Keep your eyes out for that unknown. We don't know where it's hiding at now.

"" **Yes, sir!** "" both pilots replied, almost simultaneously.

As they advanced circled around the rotating block, Alagga spoke up.

" **Sir, the silhouette of that unknown earlier…could it be…?** "

"Maybe…especially with those GN Particles…" Barack replied, almost hoping he was wrong. But from even before Celestial Being's interventions began, Barack was trained to trust his guts. After all, his instructor once taught him that "A soldier should always trust his guts on the battlefield, because they are usually right about dangers".

Then again, there WAS that report of a red-colored Gundam-like unit, seemingly unaffiliated with Celestial being, that caused that continent-wide blackout two years ago, by blocking the solar arrays of the _Grand Union_ elevator with an asteroid's debris.

Barack was soon snapped out of his thoughts, when the Automaton's tracking popped up another alert. Two more just got destroyed.

' _Figures. Katharon's landing team probably survived the destruction of their carrier. I'll have to let Brigader General know about the-_ '

But before Barack could continue that line of thought, another one went down. ' _what the…?_ '

And alarm bells started going off, as several others started going down in quick succession.

"The number of Automatons…..they're _dropping_?"

Soon, according to the display, of the twelve Automatons deployed at the start, there was only three left.

"What the hell…?" Barack could only ask out loud, as the last three disappeared as well.

* * *

As they approached the door leading into the hanger that was to be his extraction point, they were out of time and options, and so instead of wasting more time hacking the lock, he threw his last block of explosives at it, and ducked into an open room.

As soon as the explosive went off, violently blasting the door off its frame, the two of them moved quickly into the hanger. As soon as they were through, the emergency shutters sealed the destroyed doorway shut.

"Put your helmet on." Setsuna said, while tapping away at his own helmet.

"R-right" ' _He must be using a custom helmet._ ' Saji thought, as he activated his suit's own inbuilt emergency helmet. It was the only good thing about the prisoner suit: they made it so that they wouldn't need to give them two different suits for both in-colony and Extra-vehicular labor.

' _It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but at least I'll finally be out of here._ ' Saji quietly thought to himself, as the hanger's door began to open.

' _But still, what is Setsuna doing here? With the way he's dressed, it doesn't look like he's with Katharon…_ '

As Saji was lost in thoughts, the bay doors slowly opened wider and wider. And there was something behind it. Was that a mobile suit?

As Saji looked up, he saw a sight he never thought he'd see ever again. The machine that changed to world five years ago.

 **A Gundam**.

It looked beaten to hell and back, but there was now mistaking it, this was one of the mobile suits of Celestial Being, the group that challenged the major powers of the Earth all those years ago.

And it apparently belonged to Setsuna.

"Setsuna…you…"

Instead of a reply, all he got from Setsuna was silent stare, before he turned and headed for the cockpit of the gundam.

Saji, shocked by the revelation that his old neighbor, someone he effectively considered a friend, someone who had saved his life, was involved with that accursed organization, fell on his knees, as the gundam's cockpit closed, and the battered gundam exited the hanger.

"Setsuna…..why are you…"

* * *

' _What in the world is going on?_ ' Barack thought, as the last Automaton went dead. ' _I know that the rebels are likely armed, but there's now way they could take out all of the Automatons this quickly._ '

Then, he was broken out of his thoughts again. This time, from a proximity alarm going off in his helmet.

" **Captain! Above us!** " the Lieutenant had called out, after catching the sight of something. But before they could really get a good look at what it was, the unknown was already charging at them, and managed to take out the right arm of Alagga's GN-XIII.

But as the unknown came to a halt, it turned to face them, and the three of them finally got a clear look at the unknown.

"THAT'S A-"

It was battered and broken, but that faceplate, that design. There was no mistaking it.

" **G…Gundam…** "

* * *

 _Same time_

 _Lagrange 2,_ Celestial Being

"…Exia."

' _So, you did survive. Just as I expected._ '

Ribbons Almark, the leader of the self-titled Innovators, had been observing Miss Halevy's first combat deployment after her first assignment. It was natural, after all, to keep an eye on your "investments", ensuring that they survive long enough to show some results.

But never did he expect to actually see a survivor of that battle four years ago.

"Gundam Exia…"

' _You truly are quite the survivor, Setsuna F. Seiei_.'

"Well, then." Ribbons said to himself, standing up from his couch. As he did, he saw through Louise Halevy's eyes Exia charging at the trio of mobile suits. "Let's see how well you fare against your…'Successors', shall we?"

* * *

"CELESTIAL BEING?!" Barack exclaimed, taking pot shots at the Gundam, while it folded it's sword down, revealing the inbuilt beam rifle behind the blade, and fired at his Ahead.

' _This is impossible!_ ' Barack thought to himself, as he dodged the shots coming from the Gundam. ' _There were survivors!? If so, why…?_ '

As he dodged, he stowed his rifle away, and drew his Ahead's beam saber from it's shoulder mount, and charged at the Gundam.

The Gundam, seeing his charge, unfolded it's large sword again, and both units engaged each other at sword point.

"WHY HAVE YOU SHOWN YOURSELVES NOW!?" just like that day in the rain, Barack was once again consumed by anger, throwing his all at the old nemesis before him.

" **…stroy you.** "

' _The comms? He's transmitting?_ '

" **I'll just destroy you…** "

As the Gundam's pilot responded, he started pushing back with his unit.

" **…Each and every one…OF YOU REMORSELESS BASTARDS!** "

As soon as he had finished, the Gundam managed to push back his Ahead, forcing Barack into moving backwards, trying to gain some distance.

" **I will strike you down!** " the pilot had said, as he folded his sword, and fired his beam rifle again, charging forward at his Ahead. But Barack's unit, far more advanced than even the experimental GN-XIIs, was too nimble for the battered Gundam, and block a single lucky shot, and dodged the rest.

"Hah! Even for a Gundam, you're nothing but a five-year old relic! You're no match for my Ahead!"

As the Gundam continued it's charge, Barack stowed his beam saber away, and switched back to his rifle. But even as it continued dodging, it's age started to show, and it's sluggishness allowed Barack to get a shot in. Following the momentum, Lieutenant Alagga, firing his GN Lance with his GN-XIII's intact left hand, got a shot in as well.

" **Unit 3, cover the captain!** " Alagga called out to Warrant Officer Halevy, while keeping up the fire.

No response.

" **Unit 3, do you copy?!** "

Unbeknownst to the two, Louise had stared panicking, the trauma from that day surfacing again, and she froze, gasping for air.

' _Tch, useless brat._ ' "Forget her! We can handle this ourselves!"

Barack charged at the Gundam again, stowing his rifle away, and drew his beam saber again.

"I lost a lot of friends to you bastards…"

The Gundam countered by unfolding it's blade to block the blow, but this time, Barack pushed his Ahead's thrusters to it's limit, and kicked the Gundam before it had the chance to retaliate.

"I WILL avenge them with your death!" He made another charge, drawing his second beam saber.

The Gundam blocked the strike again. But this time, the combined pressure from the two beam sabers proved too much for the beaten-up old blade to handle, and it was promptly cut in two, with Barack taking the Gundam's right leg as well.

"YOUR ERA HAS COME TO AN END!" Barack exclaimed, as he swung both blades downwards, slicing off both the Gundam's right arm, and the Anti-beam cloak covering the stump where it's left had been.

" **I have you now, Gundam!** " Lieutenant Alagga exclaimed to the Gundam, as he charged his now defenseless opponent with his GN Lance. Victory seemed inevitable, but at the last second, an alert went off, and two lances of heavy beams pierced through the gap between Alagga's GN-XIII and the Gundam, destroying Alagga's GN Lance.

" **What the hell?** " Alagga exclaimed in shock, looking towards where the beams came from. What they saw shocked everyone on the field.

Another Gundam, and this one looked new.

' _To think that there were more…but where did this one come from?_ ' Barack thought to himself, as the presence of a new Gundam.

As the new Gundam approached, It unfolded two more cannons on it's knees, and fired at the group, sending two lances of beam down each side of the crippled Gundam, separating both their units from it.

' _That kind of heavy firepower…is that Gundam based on that big one from five years ago?_ ' Barack thought, as he dodged more beams, and observed the newcomer. In a battle with an unknown, information was always key.

Unfortunately, not everyone follows this rule.

" **Why you…come here, you antiquated piece of shit!** "

' _Dammit! He's getting reckless!_ ' "Alagga, wait! This guy is different!"

But his warning went unheeded, as Alagga dodged another beam, and circled around behind the new Gundam. " **Gotcha!** " Alagga shouted over the open channel, as he drew his beam saber, and swung at the Gundam.

But the newcomer was not defenseless, as right before the Lieutenant's attack could connect, the Gundam activated a barrier, a GN Field, and had stopped the attack dead in it's track.

" **A-a GN Field?! This thing has one?** " Alagga exclaimed again in shock, surprised by the Gundam's defense.

' _I knew it! It really is based on the big one!_ ' Barack could only watch in horror, as he came to a realization that if this new Gundam really was made by Celestial Being, that means that despite the R&D put into developing and refining GN based technology…

That it was practically all for naught, for Celestial being has, once more, left them in the dust.

But before he could get Alagga to get away from it, this new Gundam did pulled another trick out of it's proverbial hat.

" **T- there's a face on it's back?!** " Barack didn't know exactly what that does, but the face had caught Alagga off guard. As if to capitalize on his hesitation, the Gundam pulled a beam saber out of it's "sleeve", dropped the field as it turned around, and cut down Alagga right down the middle.

' _Shit! We're down one man now! And I've spent too much particles fighting both Katharon and the other Gundam. Dammit, no choice…_ '

"Shit! We're retreating! Warrant Officer Halevy, let's go!"

But as Barack started moving away, he saw the Warrant Officer's unit just stay in its spot, frozen and umoving.

"Dammit, Unit 3, respond!" Again, no response. But from the squad interface, she's definitely still alive.

' _Tch, useless brat!_ ' Barack inwardly cursed, as he changed direction, and headed for unit 3, dragging it along by its arm, and made a mad dash out of the combat zone.

' _I'll make you pay for this, Gundam, I swear!_ '

* * *

As the two A-LAWS machine left the combat airspace, Setsuna felt both relief and shock. Relief that he'll live to see another day, but shocked at there being another Gundam. Another one where he knew nothing about. Was this another Trinity? Or is this…?

As if right on cue, his savior opened up a comms channel with him. An encrypted once used by the main team during the Armed Intervention all those years ago. And through it, he saw a familiar face. A familiar voice.

" **As I thought, you really were tracking A-LAWS' movements. It's been a while, Setsuna F. Seiei.** "

A face he never thought he'd see again.

"…Tieria…Erde?"

* * *

And...that's it for this chapter!

Man, Writer's block has been a hell of a bitch, and all those game events being run back to back didn't help, either.

But still, we're finally through with the first episode!(mostly). but man, this is tough.

As a heads up, due to SEVERAL life issues(primarily work), updates are going to be VERY irregular from now on. Then again, I kinda already gave that warning in the first chapter, so no more warnings from here on out.

As usual, please leave a review, and have a nice day, or night, or whatever the time is you're reading this. Peace out.

Uploaded: 10/11/2019

Next Update: TBD


End file.
